One Less Lonely Girl
by myowntwistedworld
Summary: He told himself that when the day comes, and they meet again. He will be a better man for her, the one that she deserves. He'll be ready for her and for his daughter. And he hoped that they'll be ready for him too. WIP. READ AND REVIEW! :3
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything just the plot and the characters that are not included in the book.  
_

* * *

_This is now the newly improved Chapter 1, more fixed and improved chapters soon. __ Happy Reading!_

**One Less Lonely Girl**

**Chapter 1**

Without a doubt, she misses her friends terribly. But she's not ready to go back, not just yet. With all the things that have been going on, she can't go back. She can't risk exposing her pride and joy to her world. To the world where people accepted her, the world where she found true friends, friends that won't tease her, well they _did _tease her a bit but they would always laugh about it later.

Oh, how she misses the two of the most important people in her life. Harry and Ron.

She can still remember how they met, how they became friends, how they became each other's family whenever the term starts. She would always laugh at the thought of when Harry took out his wand from the trolls' nose; it was indeed 'yucky'.

After the Great War, when Harry finally defeated Voldemort, Hermione left her friends and decided to come back to the Muggle World and break all ties she had in the Wizarding World. After what happened to her she couldn't come back, she couldn't bare the heartache she brought to her friends. She knew that Harry and Ron would hate her, they won't accept it, and she chose to forget them. It was for the best.

Harry and Ron constantly tried to contact her, sending her owls every week, aimlessly wondering why she's not writing back, what was the problem, what can they do to help. When she didn't return their letters, they got the signal and they finally stopped and hope that one day, their friend will be back.

She came back to her parent's house and told them the news, she was pregnant. Of course they got mad, their parents, they got mad because they thought that their daughter was a smart kid and wouldn't risk of being pregnant at a young age. But despite of that, she's still their daughter, yes, their mad and disappointed, but they still love her after what she's done and eventually time will come and they will understand her.

Hermione wouldn't tell them who the father was, because she herself doesn't want to remember him, so she told her parents to not ask about _him _anymore because they wouldn't get an answer from her.

_Flashback, 3 years before_

_"Come on Hermione Push!"_

_Hermione was holding, no almost breaking her mother's hand. Emily was aching from the way her daughter was holding her hand, but she had been through this, she know how hard this felt, and how she wished that it would soon end. _

_Hermione's forehead was sweating and her body is tired from all the pushing. She couldn't wait for this to be over._

_"I can see her head, one more big push and this is all over. Come on Hermione, Push!" her doctor said._

_'Merlin I hate him!' Hermione thought as she made that one last push together with a few swear words that made the nurses giggle and blush._

_After that all she heard was a cry, a cry of a beautiful baby girl, her baby girl. When the doctor gave her to Hermione, all the things that happened to her was just worth it. She smiled at her baby as she cradled her in her arms, tears escaping from her eyes_

_"So what are you going to call her? She is such a beautiful child" her mother said and she couldn't agree more._

_"Isabella Marie Granger" And with that Hermione swore that she wouldn't let anyone, even him to take this child away from her._

_End of Flashback_

After she gave birth, she stayed at her parent's house and rested for a few months. And after making sure that her body has totally recovered from giving birth, she found a job in a travelling agency.

She became successful in her work, well actually in all things she did. She adapted quickly in her tasks, after all she is Hermione Granger, the brightest witch in their generation.]

"Mama?" her little girl said, as she snapped out of her thoughts. She was down the stairs holding her Mister Snuggles.

"Yes honey? You need something?" Hermione said smiling at her daughter as the little girl approached her.

"Nothing mama, I just missed you that's all" she said as she smiled up at her showing her not so very complete teeth. It was indeed an amusing sight.

"I miss you too honey" she said, hugging her tight and kissing the top of her curly brown hair. Isabella is just the sweetest child, it's a shame _he _didn't got the chance to know her.

Isabella was all she needed to keep going. And she will do anything to protect her daughter even if it's the last thing she do.

"Oof! Too much hugging mama! Please let me breathe!" cried Isabella, giggling at her mother.

"Oh sorry honey, mama just got carried away" laughing she said as they stood up, hand in hand both skipping their way up the stairs like there was no problem in the world.

* * *

"NO!" he was so mad. How can his mother do this, he knew he wanted her to get married and all but this is just too much. His mother can be aggressive in so many ways.

"Oh come on Draco, I don't want you to spend the rest of your life alone"

"I won't be alone mother, I have you" Draco said, looking at back at his mother.

"Now you have me, but let's face it Draco I'm not that young anymore. When the time comes I don't want you to be left alone. I want you to be happy and have a life" Narcissa said, running after her son.

"I am happy, and I have a _life_" Draco reassured her.

"Spending all day in your office is not life"

_Earlier at the Malfoy Enterprise Inc._

"_As you can see, if we expand our products we can sell more and our company will definitely –" He stopped talking when he saw the sight before him. That is definitely her mother's work._

_"Are you Draco Malfoy?" said the girl sweetly, she was wearing a dress that is too low for her and her cleavage was definitely showing, making the other guys from the meeting drool over her body, completely forgetting about Draco and the meeting._

_"Why?" He asked. He was now losing his patience. Yeap, this girl, definitely his mother's work_

_"Well -"_

_"No. Stop" he said. "Don't even finish whatever it is you want to say. I am not interested. I don't want to marry you, even if you're the last girl on earth! Get out of my sight, my office, and my building before I lose my temper"_

_"Oh I'll marry you" Blaise said, wiggling his eyebrow at the lady._

_Draco looked at him, that knowingly look that made even him, shivered. "What I meant to say was… if I were you I'll go out of his sight right now"_

_The lady didn't need to hear more, she hurriedly left the room._

_"Come on Draco, I would marry her, what is up with you? She's a 10! Well, maybe not, her looks minus her brains, probably 7. But still, that's a good number"_

_"I don't want to marry some lady git that is only interested in how much gold I have in the bank" Draco said rubbing his forehead._

_"Well what do you except? You are the Draco Malfoy, it's not like someone would want to marry you for love"_

_ "Blaise, you're my best friend since we were five, but if you don't shut up now, I will stick an elf into your arse and fire you. I'm sorry for this gentleman, I can't do this right now."_

_"So, the meeting is over?" Blaise asked._

_"Yes Blaise, this meeting is fucking over"_

_End_

"Whatever mother, this conversation is over and stop, honestly stop it, for the love of Merlin, just _please_ stop hooking me up with girls that are only interested in my credit cards (_AN: Yes there are credit cards in the Wizarding World now)_ its absurd and if you do that again I swear mother I will move out of this house and you will never see me again" He said as he looked at his mother straight in the eyes. He hoped he made himself clear. "Now if you excuse me mother, I need to take a long hot bath"

"I will get what I want, eventually" she said to no one as she looked at his retreating form.

"I heard that mother!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything just the plot and the characters that are not included in the book.  
_

* * *

**One Less Lonely Girl**

**Chapter 2**

"Hermione Jane Granger wake up this instant or you'll be late for work!" Her mother practically screamed from downstairs. After giving birth to Isabelle her mother wouldn't let her have her own place, saying that she wanted her granddaughter to grow up where she grew up. And she knows that Hermione wouldn't trust anyone to watch Isabella when she's at work so she agreed to stay at her parent's house. And she wouldn't be a burden to them because she have a job that's helping her parents to pay for the bills and other stuff. "Don't make me come up there!"

"Alright alright I'm awake" Her eyelids half open, still wanting more sleep. 'Ugh, I feel like I'm in grade school again' she thought as she got up still half asleep when she heard her mother screamed again for the third time. 'Why do I have to have the loudest mother?' groaning as she checks on Isabelle's room to see if she too, is wondering why she have the loudest grandmother.

When she went downstairs, a plate of scrambled eggs and coffee was waiting for her and of course her dear mother simply annoyed at her tardiness.

"Good morning mom" Kissing her on the cheeks to see if she's still annoyed. "You look extraordinarily pretty today" she said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Don't talk fancy to me"

"Oh don't be mad mom, I was up all night. Isabella just won't give up; she kept on asking me to tell her a story over and over and over again. You know I couldn't say no to my baby girl" she said savouring her breakfast. Thank Merlin her mother is such a great cook. "Good thing she didn't wake up from all that screaming" she said in a lower voice, hoping her mother wouldn't hear it.

"She is a heavy sleeper, I wonder where she gets that" Her mother said, peeking to see Hermione's reaction.

Ever since, her mother just kept on asking who Isabella's father is but Hermione wouldn't even give her a hint but she still kept on asking her in every possible way.

"I don't know maybe… other family members" she said, totally disregarding whatever her mother said and meant.

"Which side?" her mother innocently asked her as she washed the dishes, still watching Hermione's reaction through the corner of her eyes.

"Us of course, whose 'other family member' were you referring to?"

"Well, since you asked –"

"Oh will you look at the time." She said looking at her watch. "I'm late for work, I'll be home for dinner" Kissing her mother on the cheeks and practically run outside.

"Shoot, she got away again" her mother sighed as she came back in washing the dishes, thinking of ways to get her talking.

* * *

From all the things he'd been through, today was the most terrifying day of his life. Terrified that Ginny won't accept his proposal.

_After the Great War_

_Harry was resting at the Gryffindor common room. All his worries are finally over._

_The Weasley's asked Dumbledore if they could stay at Hogwarts at the moment and Mrs. Weasley insisted that they should celebrate because Voldemort is gone (She finally said his name) and her family are all alive and are back together and most especially Harry is alive._

"_Hey"_

"_Hey to you too Ginny" He didn't need to open his eyes to know who that was._

"_How'd you know it was me?" Ginny asked as she sat beside him._

"_I just do" He said smiling at her._

"_I wanted to ask if, well now that Voldemort is gone, what will happen to us?" Ginny asked out of the blue._

'_Oh no' He thought. He wasn't expecting this would be the first thing Ginny would ask him. He didn't know what to say. He know that he wants Ginny but he's not sure if Ginny still wants him, if she chooses to be with other people, then he'll accept that decision and be happy for her no matter what._

_Ginny was looking at him, waiting for his answer. He could see in her eyes that she wants him too but, he wanted to make sure._

_Ginny knew him too well, she took up the courage to ask him the thing they both know they want _"_Let me ask you something Harry, do you want to be with me?"_

"_Yes I want to be with you Ginny, but if you want to be with other people –" he didn't get to finish that because the next thing he felt was Ginny's lips. He waited long for this, to finally be with her and not be scared because Voldemort was out there wanting to kill everyone he love, he will give up everything to be with this girl forever._

"_Will you stay by my side forever Ginny?"_

"_Always and forever Harry" she said tears down her cheeks, and Harry immediately wiped those tears away._

"_Don't cry Ginny"_

"_I'm just happy Harry, Happy that we're finally together again. I love you"_

"_I love you too Ginny" He said as he hugged his world._

_End_

'How can asking be this hard?' he thought as he went inside the newly renovated Burrow. All the Weasley's were there because it was Mr. And Mrs Weasley's anniversary, so he thought that this would be the right time to ask Ginny for her hand in marriage. It's now or never right?

"Come on Harry, Hurry up or Ron will eat all the cake!"

"Harry are you alright?" asked Ginny, sensing that something was wrong.

He was just so damn nervous. He managed an uneasy smile '_better get this over with_'. And with that he stood up, walk up to Ginny and bent on one knee. Making the others stop whatever it is they were doing.

"Will you marry me Ginny? Please?" Harry asked flashing her with his 'I love you' smile that Ginny loves so much.

"I don't know what to say" Ginny, obviously not expecting this.

"Yes would be appropriate answer little sister!" shouted Ron. Making the twins smack him in the head.

"This is why you don't have a girlfriend little brother" Fred said, shaking his head at him.

"Shut up. And who said I don't have a girlfriend?" Ron said while defending himself.

"An imaginary girlfriend doesn't count Ron" shaking their heads at him. Making the others laugh completely forgetting about Harry.

"_EHEM_"

"Oh right. Sorry there mate. This is supposed to be romantic right, right. Well go on then, your moment, don't mind us here"

Shaking his head at the twins, He looked at Ginny again, hope in his eyes "Well Ginny? What do you say?"

"Of course I'll marry you Harry!"

He let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding.

"And this is the part where you put the ring on her finger"

"RON!" everybody shouted. "SHUT UP!"

Again Ron earned another smack in the head from the twins. "Don't tell him what to do you git! You're ruining the 'moment' "

They are definitely not helping. "I was about to do that Ron" Harry said. This is supposed to be serious _and_ romantic.

"Dance with me?" Standing up as he offered his hand to Ginny, and she willingly took it. "I'm sorry this isn't exactly how I pictured it"

"I loved every moment. And what's with the please?" Ginny asked, obviously amused with that.

"I just wanted you to say yes badly" Harry said smiling at her.

"I love you Harry Potter you know that?"

"I love you too Ginevra Weasley" He said as he kissed his soon to be wife.

"I do wish Hermione was here" she whispered to him sadly.

"Don't worry love I'll make sure she'll be here on our wedding day"

And that he will.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything just the plot and the characters that are not included in the book.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Few days have passed after his 'comical' (thanks to Ron and the twins') marriage proposal to Ginny; he still couldn't believe that he's getting married. He's not going to lie, at first he didn't really thought that Ginny would say yes because they were having some problems the past few days but he still took the chance and maybe luck was just on his side that time.

He still didn't forget about his promise to Ginny. He _will_ make sure Hermione will be there at his wedding day. He's going to do it for Ginny, Ron and for him too. Hermione's their best friend and he wanted her to be there, he's getting married for goodness sake! And she didn't say goodbye to them, she still needs some explaining to do.

He gave the letter to Hedwig, telling her to find Hermione and to not come back until she gets her reply. "I'm giving you permission to bite if you have to". He said to Hedwig, giving her a treat before letting her fly to the sky.

* * *

Saturdays was Isabella and Hermione's favourite day. Every week on a Saturday afternoon, Hermione and Isabella would always go to the park, which was Hermione's way of making up for the time that she wasn't able to spend some time with her daughter because she was so busy at work. Whenever she got home she's always tired and ready to hug her bed.

They were both dressed and ready to go to the park. "Are you ready to go honey?" Hermione asked.

"Wait mama! I forgot Mister Snuggles; he's going to be _really_ mad if we don't bring him too"

"Well, go get Mister Snuggles then and I'll wait for you here" she said chuckling at her daughter's retreating form.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, someone is here to see you"

"Who is it?" Not even bothering to lift his head. There were so many paper works that needs to be done and this is not the time for visitors. To him, visitors are for sick people, and last time he checked he was far from sick.

"She doesn't want me to tell you who she is, she just wants to know if you'll let her in" Carla said, her new secretary, she could now see that he was annoyed and she's pretty sure she'll be fired after his boss is done with his paper works.

'She?'

* * *

They were having a great time at the park. The weather's great, the people were great and she and Isabella were having fun.

They decided they should have a picnic, just the two of them, it's been ages since they had picnic together. "Eat your veggies honey; it'll make you smarter when you get old"

"It will? So if a person is not smart then it means they didn't eat they're veggies?" Isabella asked, pouting her lips at her mother.

"Yes. And veggies help you grow taller too"

"Oh! Maybe that's what happened to Cinderella's dwarf's mama, they didn't ate all of their veggies that's why they're so small!"

She didn't even think of that. She just wanted her to eat her veggies. To end the conversation she just told her yes. And with that she obediently ate her veggies.

* * *

"Is it my mother?" he asked then he thought, he and his mother aren't really in the peace zone yet so why would she pay him a visit?

"No sir, it's not your mother"

"Well then, if it's not my mother then—" Taking a deep breath. He massaged his temple, this isn't really helping. "You're new aren't you?"

"Yes sir, I just got the job few days ago" Her voice shaking. 'Please don't fire me' she thought.

"I thought so" He took a breath, he didn't want to fire anyone today. "You see, if my mother is looking for me, you do know who my mother is right?" She nodded yes. "When it's my mother looking for me, no need to inform me just let her in, if it's some other girl tell her that I'm not here that I'm in a meeting and won't be back until the meeting is over, if she says she's going to wait tell her the meeting is out of the country. Now get out my sight if you don't want to lose your job" He said dismissing his secretary.

* * *

She followed Isabella's gaze. There was this little girl, just the same age as her, running around in the park, her dad was chasing her and when he finally caught her. He lifted her up and twirled her until they both got dizzy. They look like they were having a lot of fun. When she looked back at Isabella, she could see sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong honey?" Hermione asked.

"How come I don't have a dad like her? They look so happy" She said, still staring at them.

"Even if you don't have a dad, we're still happy right? You have me and Grandma and we have lots of fun too right?" she said trying to sound happy about it, but failing.

"I am happy with you and grandma, but I want a dad like her. Can I please get a dad mama?" Looking at her with those big blue eyes

"You can't just _'_get a dad'..." Shit. She's having a really hard time explaining this to her. "Well you see honey, you have a dad but he's not here right now..."

Instantly, Isabella's face lightened up. "I have one too? Where is he? How come he doesn't visit us?"

"Well, he's ..." Her mind was definitely having a war right now. If she tells her the truth then probably she would want to see her father and she's not ready to see _him _yet. And besides he doesn't even want her from the start. "He's dead honey, he's not here because he's with grandpa now" Yeah. She lied. Not good. But maybe it was for the best.

"With Grandpa?" She asked frowning "In heaven?"

'Damn it. That guy doesn't deserve to be in heaven, hell is more like it' she thought. "Yeah with Grandpa"

"Oh" Was Isabella's only reply. It would have been fun if she knew her dad. She bet they would have lots of fun, they would be running around like that and just be happy. He would tuck her in at night, and fight the monsters in her closet and send her off to her first day in school and just do what dads do. It would have been fun to have a dad. "Mama? Can we go home now, I think I'm tired"

"Sure honey" It's official. She sucks at being a mother.

* * *

After a few minutes, his secretary came back, bothering him again. "Sir, I'm sorry but she doesn't believe anything I say, I told her _everything_ I could come up with"

"That's not my problem now is it?"

"But sir..."

"Do you want to get fired?" He asked calmly

"No sir, please don't fire me. I _need_ this job"

He's starting to consider the possibilities of a hiring a bouncer, instead of a secretary. A bouncer would be much more efficient in times like this.

"She said that she's one of the most important people in your life and that you will regret it if you don't let her in... Please don't fire me" the secretary pleaded.

'One of the important people in my life' He thought. But there's only two important girls in his life, his mother and… but it couldn't be _her_, she hates his guts. Right? "Alright fine, let her in after five minutes."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything just the plot and the characters that are not included in the book.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

He instantly stood up, went to the nearest mirror in his office and fixed his hair, his face, his suit whatever it is that is needed to be fixed. It's not that he's nervous or something, it's just that it's been years since they last saw each other and the way they ended up things together wasn't really that nice. So when he heard what his secretary said, he instantly forgot about everything and just wanted to see her _immediately_, he wanted to clear things with her, he wanted to say sorry he wanted to tell her that he didn't mean everything he said. _'Damn' _he thought. He was not ready for this.

"Long time, no see" she said, standing by the door a smile on her face.

This is what he's been waiting for. But when he saw what was in front in him, his smile faded. And mind you he tried to smile. "Oh, it's only you" he said disappointed.

"What a way to greet your visitors Draco"

"You're not a visitor Pansy"

"Whatever. You look disappointed were you expecting someone else?" she said taking a seat in his couch. Making herself comfortable.

"I was actually expecting someone _important" _Rolling his eyes at her. "Way to get my hopes high. I really thought it was... Never mind, what are you doing here? And make it quick, I have things to do"

"Are you stupid or what? Did you really think that _she _would visit you? After what you've done to her? Come on Draco, you're not that stupid"

He ignored that. "Why are you here Pansy?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd pay you a visit. I'm here for a few weeks and just wanted to spend time with my friends and I miss this place"

"Are you with your husband?" He said. Starting on his paper works

"Husband?"

"Yeah. You forgot about you got a husband now?" He said chuckling at her reaction

"Oh _that_ husband. We got divorced"

"You don't look disappointed or how divorced people should look like" Raising his eyebrow at her. "You look kind of... happy? Is that normal for divorcees?"

"Well... If your husband is a cheating bastard you should be happy. That scumbag has been cheating on me. The nerve of that stupid-, Anyway, I'm over him and now I'm definitely single and definitely looking"

"Uh-huh" Totally not listening to her ranting.

"So anyway, someone invited me to a wedding and I thought you and I should come. It's a must Draco"

"Can't. Busy" was his only reply as he started working on his paper works again.

"Oh come on. You have to leave work for a while and just have fun for once! And besides Harry and Ginny would love to see you"

After the war, Harry and Draco finally made a truce. They're not enemies anymore, but they're not friends too. They just both stopped fighting, because it's really getting old and childish and it was the mature thing to do.

"So they're getting married huh? I'll just send them my gift. There's no need for me to come there"

"Oh trust me, there is a need for you to come" She said trying her best to convince him.

"Yeah right Pansy, I'm not best friends with those people. Trust me, there's no need for me to come there. They can have the wedding without me. It's not like I'm the one who's going to wed them"

"But _she _is going to be there" She said. He immediately stopped what he was doing.

'_T__hat_ got him' Pansy thought. After all this years, she still has that effect on him. Just a simple mention of her and he totally forgets everything.

He looked at Pansy, studying her face trying to see if she's bluffing again or telling the truth. "Who told you?"

"Ginny did"

"Oh, so you're friends with her now?"

"I can be friends with whoever I want. So are you coming then? She'll be there. You'll finally have the chance to talk to her and tell her everything you want to tell her" Trying to convince Draco was really hard. She really hoped Granger will be there, or Draco will kill her.

"Fine, I'll go. But Granger better be there" Draco said, finally giving up and hoping to see her at the wedding of the century.

'Granger better come or I'm dead meat' she thought. "Great! It's a date then"

"If she's not there, you can forget about our friendship Pansy." He said seriously.

"Oh Draco, you were never the joker." She said as she left the room, having second thoughts about going to the wedding herself.

* * *

Few days have passed after their 'talk' at the park and she didn't know Isabella would feel that way. She's been upset for three days and her conscience is really killing her. Lying to her daughter about her father was not really the best solution, she could have told her something different but no she had to tell her that her father is dead with her grandfather and now they're in heaven with the angels and everything. She really sucks.

She was staring at nothing, thinking, when something caught her eye, a white familiar owl up in the sky flying towards her. 'I know that owl' she thought. "It's Hedwig!" She said to no one. She couldn't believe it. She thought they forgot about her and just accepted the fact that she's not coming back. Hedwig flew pass her, drop the letter she was carrying and went inside their house since the window was open and made herself comfortable by the window.

She flipped the letter and saw 'Hermione' at the back. 'Harry's writing' she thought. She went inside, gave Hedwig a treat and settled in the couch. She looked at the letter for hours, not wanting to open it. She was thinking about a lot of things. She didn't want to see what's in there. She was afraid.

Few hours passed and she still didn't open it. It was already dinner time when her mother came back. She too recognized Hedwig. "Isn't that your friend's owl? I forgot her name" she said, cooing Hedwig "Such a beautiful owl"

"Hedwig"

"Yes that's it, Hedwig. She only comes here when she sends you letters right?"

"Yeah" She said setting the table for dinner.

"So what did your friends say?"

"I don't know" She was not really herself that day. She wanted to open the letter but she didn't want to see what was inside. She was so confused.

"What do you mean you don't know? You haven't opened it yet? What are you waiting for, Christmas?"

* * *

She just finished sending Isabella to bed when she remembered about the letter. She went down to the kitchen and Hedwig was still there. 'She must be waiting for a reply' she thought. She took a paper and wrote down _'Sorry' _and gave it to her. "There's your reply what are you waiting for? Go on then" Hedwig just looked at her, her eyes obviously trying to say 'Woman are you nuts? You made me flew all the way here and besides you're a Gryffindor, you fought the darkest wizard of all time and you're scared of a letter! Shame on you!'

"Fine, I'll open it if you stop looking at me like that!" She took the letter, taking a deep breath before reading it.

_Hermione,_

_How are you? We miss you a LOT! We're all fine here. Nothing changed really. We think of you constantly, trying to figure out why you left without even saying goodbye and why you left._

_If you must know, Ron and I are not mad at you for leaving, we know you have your reasons and we respect that._

_I just wanted to tell you that I'm getting married! I was surprised when Ginny said yes. If you were here, you'd probably say 'Harry Potter you know Ginny loves you with all her heart and you're underestimating yourself again, Now get a grip of yourself and ask that girl to marry you!' _She laughed at that. He was right. That is exactly what she would say to him._ You didn't miss anything when I proposed to her; it wasn't really the most romantic proposal of all time, thanks to Ron and the twins. (I still haven't get them for that)_

_So the wedding will be at the Burrow, two weeks from now. And everyone will be there. When I say everyone will be there, I meant EVERYONE. Meaning it includes you Hermione Granger. I want you to be there at my wedding, you being there is enough to make that day one of the happiest day of my life. I want the people I love to be there so please Hermione. I'm begging you to be there._

_If you don't come, I'll disinherit you as my best friend. I'm not joking._

_Ron and I misses you a lot. And Ginny too, she really needs you, she keeps talking to me about girl stuffs, not that I love her for that but I'm a guy and you know I don't know anything about that stuff she talks about._

_Well I have to go. I'll see you at the wedding. WE MISS YOU! AND WE LOVE YOU!_

_Harry._

_P.S.: The Burrow is looking great! We renovated it. It looks better than ever, you wouldn't recognize it when you get here. And Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sends you their love._

She didn't even notice the tear that left her eyes as she reread Harry's letter. 'He's getting married. My best friend is getting married' she thought. She was not expecting that.

She sat there for a moment, trying to take it all in. Trying to think if she's going or not. She wanted to see her friends, she wanted Isabella to meet her friends and she wanted them to meet her too.

"Hermione" Startled. She saw her mom seating there, drinking a cup of coffee, she didn't hear her come in.

"Was it bad or good news?"

"Good. Harry's getting married to Ginny, it's about time." She chuckled, "They want me to come. I don't know if I should-"

"Hermione dear what are you talking about. Your friend is getting married; of course you'll be there"

"But Isabella-"

"Are you ashamed of your daughter?"

"What? How? How can you even say that mom? Isabella is my daughter and I love her. You know that. How can you even say that to me?"

"Well if you really love her, go to that wedding and let her meet your friends. Let them be jealous, let them wish that they can have a daughter like yours, Isabella is sweet, smart, and strong, that little girl can take them"

"Mom-"

"Stop it. No excuses. You punished yourself enough. Now is the perfect time to go back. I know you're not happy Hermione, yes you laugh, you have fun but you're not happy, I can see that in your eyes. Trust me this is the time to come back. You know you miss them too. Don't punish yourself, you don't deserve it"

"But what if they ask about Isabella? What am I going to tell them?"

"Tell them Isabella is your daughter and you're not ashamed of her and if they can't accept her then maybe they're not really your friends"

Hermione looked at her mother. She's not ashamed of Isabella, she's scared that when she show her to her world, they're going to take Isabella away from her. But then, her mother could be right. Maybe it was time to come back.

She took another paper, and wrote down _'Congratulations Harry. And Yes, I'll come. I wouldn't want you to disinherit me right? I miss you guys too'_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything just the plot and the characters that are not included in the book.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Ron! Ron!" Harry shouted. He just received the letter from Hermione and he was so excited that he almost tripped when he went down the stairs. "RON!"

Ron complained aloud while covering his ears to save himself from all the shouting. "What are you shouting about? Merlin, you're hurting my ears!"

"SHE'S COMING!" Harry literally screamed on his face.

"I'M RIGHT HERE! STOP SHOUTING!" he replied still trying to protect his ears.

"BUT SHE'S COMING! OUR HERMIONE IS COMING BACK!"

"What?"

"Are you deaf now? I said Hermione is coming back. She'll be here tomorrow!"

"Well what are we standing here for? We should make this place as comfortable and as welcoming as possible. I have to tell mom!" Ron hurriedly went outside to find Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny! I have to tell Ginny." Harry said, following his best friend to the door, he went out as well to find Ginny and tell her the good news.

* * *

She couldn't sleep well. She kept tossing and turning around the bed, trying to find a good spot on to make herself comfortable. It was either the pillows were too lumpy, or they were too soft. Or maybe she was just having second thoughts about going back. Knowing that she couldn't sleep with the idea of returning bothered her to no end, she decided to check on Isabella's room and was surprised to see her daughter still awake. Isabella wasn't doing anything; instead, she just layed motionless on the bed, staring at the empty ceiling while hugging Mister Snuggles.

"Honey is something wrong? Are you scared of the monsters in the closet again?" Hermione asked worriedly while climbing to her daughter's bed to hug her close.

"No."

"Then what's wrong?" Hermione pried further.

"I was just thinking mama," Isabella said, sighing and hugging her mother close to her as if she never wanted to let go.

"About what?"

"About things"

"What kind of things?"

"Like what if my daddy didn't die and he's still here with us. We'll be like a family, like the ones in the movies."

"Oh," she spoke, not knowing what to say.

"Mama?"

"Yeah?"

"How did daddy die?"

Hermione could clearly see the sadness in her daughter's eyes. She mentally kicked herself for doing that to her, keeping the truth away from her own daughter. She kept thinking about what she said and how it affected Isabella. She's not being fair to her but Hermione knew what's best for her daughter. "How did he die? Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

'How did he die?' she thought. "He died in a ... in a car accident."

"My poor daddy, what happened?"

"Well, your dad was talking on the phone while he was driving; he's a very busy man. When he turned on the corner on the way to his office, he didn't see the other car and then ... Please don't make me continue honey." She didn't knew it would be this hard to lie.

Isabella stood up to hug her mother. "Why? Is something wrong mama?"

"No nothing's wrong. Don't mind me darling"

"Last one mama, do you have a picture of him? Can I have it? I want to put it in my wallet so that I can show it to the kids at the park and I can tell them how brave my daddy is!"

"Pi-picture? I ... I don't have a picture of him. I threw all of it when he died." Again, she mentally kicked herself for that.

"Oh..."

"Let's stop talking about your dad. Tomorrow you and I are going to visit my friends. Isn't that nice? You'll meet mama's friends and they can meet you too," she said, trying to change the subject. She couldn't bare to feed more lies to her daughter about her supposedly 'dead' father.

"Really?" Isabella asked excitedly.

"Yeah, you can bring Mister Snuggles too; we don't want him to get mad right?"

* * *

It was late afternoon when Hermione and Isabella arrived at the Burrow. Before going, Hermione had explained to Isabella about her magic and how she's going to see a lot more of it when they went to her friend's house, at first she thought that Isabella would be surprised but then she thought wrong because Isabella herself has done some magic of her own in such a young age and she said she didn't tell Hermione because she thought that she's weird because she can do magic and that Hermione would not believe her if she told her.

"HERMIONE!" She was instantly wrapped into a big warm hug; she was indeed missed.

"Wow!"

"Merlin, Hermione you look great!"

"I missed you so much!"

"How are you?"

"Whoa! Hold up guys, one question at a time," Hermione spoke, laughing at them. She sure missed them all. "I feel like a celebrity here! I missed you all!"

"GROUP HUG!" Ron shouted and again, they wrapped Hermione into a big hug. Amidst their excitement, they didn't even notice Isabella in one corner of the room.

"As much as I love hugging you all, I brought someone with me and she's eager to meet you. This is Isabella, my daughter."

Isabella shuffled forward.

"Hi, I'm Isabella. Nice to meet you all," she said while smiling at them. "Oh, and this is Mister Snuggles, say hi Mister Snuggles," she added, showing her teddy bear to them.

_That_ shut them up. They all looked at her, from Isabella to Hermione, from Hermione to Isabella. "Are you sure she's your daughter? She doesn't look like you" said Ron, eyeing Isabella suspiciously.

'That is definitely not the first thing I thought they would say,' she thought.

"Yeah she looks like—I don't know who, but she definitely looks like someone I know," said Harry.

"Don't be silly, she's my daughter. See, she have my hair." Hermione said while taking off Isabella's pony tail and showing them her curly bushy brown hair.

"Oh she is definitely your daughter now."

"You haven't changed at all Ron," Hermione said, laughing.

Hermione told them everything that happened after she left. But she left the part about Isabella's father; she was still not ready for that and she doesn't know when she'll be ready. Harry thought that she was foolish when she left and that she was even more foolish when she thought that they would hate her just because of what had happened. He told her that friends don't do that to each other and she knew that they were more than friends; she was like a sister to them and when she left them without even saying goodbye, it hurt them really badly.

* * *

Hermione and Isabella decided to stay at the Burrow until after the wedding and until then she still didn't know what her future plans would be. But for now, she's with her friends, and her friends accepted Isabella and that's what's important. She didn't want to think about what she'd do when she'd face _him._

Ginny took Isabella in Hogsmeade to show her around the place where her mother grew. She took her to different stores. The one she loved the most was Flourish and Blotts and Ginny was quite sure she really was Hermione's daughter. For someone like Hermione, she'd only produce kids who would love to spend an entire day inside a bookstore. Ginny then took her to Fred and George's shop, Isabella said that she wished her grandma could see all this cool stuff, as her grandma is not really a big fan of magic. They got tired from all the walking and shopping so they decided to eat at the Three Broomsticks.

"I don't get it Aunt Ginny," Isabella said.

"What is it that you don't get?"

"This place is a restaurant..."

"It's not a fancy restaurant; it's more like a pub."

"Well yes, but still. People eat here. They serve food here. But why is it called the Three Broomsticks when broomsticks are for cleaning? When you said that we were going to the Three Broomsticks I thought we were going to buy some cleaning supplies. I didn't know this is a place where people eat." Isabella thought aloud. "But the food is great here. I like this place, but still my favourite is Flourish and Blotts. I want to go there again. Can we, Aunt Ginny? I want to buy one book, just one" She looked at her, her eyes pleading.

"Fine. We'll go and you can buy one book. Just one and then we'll go home okay?"

"Yey! Thank you Aunt Gin!"

They were so busy with their conversation they didn't even notice Draco Malfoy came in. He instantly saw them; she's not really hard to find as she's the only red head in the room. He approached, making up his mind to congratulate her with the nearing wedding.

"Hey Weasley."

Looking up, Ginny saw Malfoy, his eyes intently looking at Isabella. "I didn't know you have a child?"

"Oh, no she's not mine. She's Hermione's daughter."

That was unexpected. "Granger's back? And she's back with her daughter?" He looked at Isabella again; the little girl was playing with her food and was oblivious with her surroundings.

"Ah, yeah. Is something wrong? You look paler than usual Malfoy."

"I ... I have to go, Congratulations by the way. I'll guess I'll see you at the wedding. Tell Potter my congratulations too." He said, as he hurriedly went outside for air.

"Ah, yeah right."

"You said something, Aunt Gin?"

"No. Finish your food."

_'Granger's back. And she's back with her daughter.'_ He instantly took out his phone and dialled for his private investigator. "I need you to do something for me. And I need the results as soon as possible."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything just the plot and the characters that are not included in the book.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was the busiest week they ever had. As the wedding drew nearer, the people at the Burrow became more and more stressed. There were people clearing the garden, cleaning the house in case people would want to go in, people setting up the tables and chairs and people sorting out wedding stuffs. Mrs. Weasley was far most the busiest one.

Hermione was assigned to organize and check the guest list, while she wrote down invitations. She thought she saw Malfoy's name there, thought it was just her imagination, but she checked again and his name _was _there. '_Draco Malfoy.'_

She immediately tried to find Ginny, thinking that something must was wrong. Why would someone put Malfoy's name there, anyway? "Ginny!"

"What's wrong with you people? Must you shout?" asked Ron while shaking his head as he walked passed Hermione. He covered his ears in case there was more of it.

She saw Ginny out in the garden playing with Isabella. They were running around, and they looked like they were having a lot of fun. Isabella saw her mom and waved at her, gesturing her to come over.

"Hey honey, Can I talk to Aunt Gin for a while? I promise it'll be quick."

"Why what's the problem?"

"Well there's –"

"I didn't do it!" exclaimed Isabella.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her. "What is it that you didn't do?"

"Well, what problem are you talking about?" said Isabella, confused.

"The guest list, why is there anymore problem?" Hermione prodded, raising her eyebrow at her.

"Oh _that_. Never mind. I think Uncle Ron is calling me. Let's play again later, Aunt Gin. Bye!" Isabella hurriedly ran to the house, not giving her mother a chance to ask what trouble she's gotten in.

"Problems about the guest list?" said Ginny as she sat under the tree.

"Um, yeah. I think someone tried to make fun of the guest list and thought it would be funny to put Malfoy's name there. I mean were not friends with him right?" she said, trying to look amused.

"Nothing's wrong. Malfoy _is _invited and so is Pansy"

_'Pansy? She's invited too?'_ Hermione thought ruefully. "What? Why? What are you, best friends with them now?"

Ginny could still clearly see that after all this years, Hermione still hated Malfoy's guts. Ginny couldn't blame her; the guy was a prick back then. "Don't be like that 'Mione. It's nothing like that. We're just friends. You know a lot has changed after the war. People were now able to be who they want to be, act how they want to. They're not scared anymore, they know that no one is watching their every move" Chuckling. She tried to light up the mood but she was absolutely failing.

"So you're telling me that—that son of a bitch, Malfoy is now _nice?"_

"Well… to cut the point, Yeah."

"Ginny, this is Draco _fucking_ Malfoy we're talking about here. Nice is not in his vocabulary. He's pure evil; he's like the devil's spawn or something bad like that."

"Obviously, you still hate the guy."

"Still hate him? Of course I still hate him! You know what he did to me back at Hogwarts. He kept calling me names, he made our life hell, and he tried to embarrass Ron as much as he could. How can you guys just forget about all that?"

"I don't know. I guess we just got tired of arguing with them. We didn't forget about all that Hermione. We just chose to forgive him. He did apologize to us and we forgave him. It is much easier than hating. If you still feel for him that way, I guess we can cross him out in the guest list—"

_'I would definitely like that,'_ Hermione thought. "No sorry. I didn't mean to blow up like that. That was selfish of me. This is your wedding and it's not my business to interfere with whoever you want to come on your wedding day. I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Are you sure?"

She wanted to tell her that she didn't want to see him and that they shouldn't invite him but that would be unfair to Harry and Ginny. "I'm sure. I say we forget about all this and just go inside and see what other problems we have."

"Er—I think I know."

"If it involves the twins, there is definitely trouble going on."

* * *

**THE WEDDING**

It was Harry and Ginny's special day. All of them are excited except for Hermione. This was her nightmare in action. She was happy for her friends, but she was also scared for herself and Isabella. As selfish as it sounded, she just wanted to take Isabella out of there and go back home.

"So Hermione, what do you think?" Ginny's dress was beautiful. It complimented her shape well, and she looked great in it.

"That dress is definitely made for you! I'm so happy for you Ginny!" She was already starting to get teary eyed.

"Thank you. But please don't cry, save it for later." she said, laughing. This was really not the moment for crying and besides they didn't want to ruin their make ups.

She instantly wiped her tears, and hugged her friend, still trying to hold back her tears. "I always knew you guys were meant for each other."

Isabella entered the room, looking annoyed for some reason. She looked adorable in her flower girl dress. It hung just above the knee but it fitted her perfectly.

They both looked at her, chuckling. "What's the problem?" asked Hermione. "You don't like your dress?"

"It's not the dress; it's this flower in my head. I don't like it."

"Well, if you don't like it then don't wear it," said Ginny, admiring herself in the mirror. "Or better yet, come over here and give me a hug."

Ginny had to kneel down so Isabella could reach her. "Don't worry, Aunt Gin. If Uncle Harry hurts you or make you cry, just call me and Mister Snuggles and I will come to the rescue," Isabella spoke, beaming.

"That's very sweet of you. Thank you and I will definitely call if something bad happens," she said winking at her.

"Or you can just call mama, and she'll tell me and then I'll come."

"That, I will."

"Well," Isabella began while waving them good bye. "I have to go now. Uncle Harry and I still have some business to talk about."

"Just don't hurt yourself honey," said Hermione while shaking her head at her daughter's silliness.

"I love that kid. I'm definitely going to miss her. It was a shame that his father didn't get to meet her though."

"What?"

"She told me her dad is already dead. Poor bloke."

"Oh" Again, she was speechless when it comes to that.

* * *

"We are all gathered here to witness these two people receive the Holy Matrimony. If anyone thinks that these people should not get married, do so—"

Hermione look around, trying to see if anyone will object. Well, she was actually lying to herself; the real reason was she was looking around was that she was searching for him. Seeing there was no blonde there, she finally gave herself time to breathe and enjoy the wedding.

"Do you Ginerva Weasley, take Harry Potter as your lawfully wedded husband, through thick or thin, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Ginny spoke, smiling at Harry.

"Do you Harry Potter, take Ginerva Weasley as your lawfully wedded wife, through thick and thin, in sickness and in—"

"I do," Harry was obviously eager to get this over with.

"Thank you for the interruption" said the minister, raising his eyebrow and looking slightly offended. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now—"

That was his cue. He didn't let the minister finish, he swooped Ginny up and kissed her for the first time as husband and wife.

* * *

Everybody was having fun, there were people eating, dancing and laughing. It was a successful event. Even Hermione was having fun. She even saw Isabella and Teddy dancing together and looked like they known each other for years. She bet they're going to be best friends.

And just when she thought her problem was solved, she saw the man she was dreading to see, looking handsome in his suit, with Pansy on his side. They looked great. She even thought they'd make a great couple until she realized that she needed a place to hide because he's coming over their way.

"Malfoy! Pansy! I thought you guys would never come," said Harry, shaking hands with Malfoy.

"I had to finish some business first. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks. Just help yourself and enjoy. Oh Pansy, Ginny is looking for you. She wanted to thank you for the dress. She's over there talking to Luna."

Draco left Pansy and he tried to find the reason why he even went to the wedding. He saw her daughter dancing like a chicken with Teddy, so that means that _she_ is here too. _'Where are you Granger,'_ he thought, looking around the garden. Giving up, he decided to go inside the house, hoping she was there.

* * *

Hermione saw him leave, and again she let out a sigh of relief. 'Maybe he has lots of work to do, and just decided to just greet Harry and Ginny and come back to his office. He is a busy man, after all,' she told to herself a lot of times. Knowing that she needed to let out her stress, she decided to wash the dirty dishes to forget about that blonde.

For some reason, luck was on his side as he spotted her by the sink. She didn't hear him come in, she looked like she was concentrating on washing the dishes. _'Typical Granger,'_ he thought. She was a witch; she can use magic to make life easier, but no she had to wash the dishes, the Muggle way. She hasn't changed at all. He came up to her, thinking it would be nice to surprise her.

"Granger, I haven't seen you for such a long time." He tapped her shoulder.

Turning around, she came face to face with Draco Malfoy. "Oh shit."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything just the plot and the characters that are not included in the book.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Pansy was looking for Ginny and saw Luna but was told that Ginny left few minutes ago. She saw Harry talking to Mr. Weasley but Ginny was nowhere to be found. It was hard to find her with all the red heads walking around. "Hey Weasley!"

Ron heard her. He pointed to himself, asking if he was the one she was calling.

"Duh!" She rolled her eyes and motioned him forward.

'To thinks she's the one who needs a favour. Tch,' He thought, shaking his head. "You do know this house is full of Weasley's right?" he asked a matter-of-factly, while raising his eyebrow at her.

"And you do know you're the only Weasley I know here, right?" Pansy crossed her arms across her chest, trying to tower over Ron but failing miserably.

'She has a point there,' Ron thought ruefully and scowled. "What do you want?"

"Where's your sister?" Pansy asked instantly.

"Who? Ginny?"

"Duh!" She was starting to get irritated. This particular Weasley was starting to give her a headache.

"Stop that!"

"Well you're the one acting stupid, Weasley!"

"I am not acting stupid, Parkinson!" He felt like they were back at Hogwarts, to the times when they were fighting and no one wanting to back down.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're really stupid" She didn't know why, but when it comes to Ron, she tends to get irritated easily, unlike with the other members of their family.

"Thank Merlin you're a girl or I'll..." throwing his hands in frustration, "I can clearly understand why your husband left you. I mean, your Pansy Parkinson, you're spoiled, and arrogant, and you think highly of yourself that you can't even see your own faults! Poor bloke, he have to live with you every day, I bet he—"

And before he got the chance to finish what he was going to say, Pansy punched him so hard, he was so surprised he lost his balance and fell on the floor. "What the hell! What is your problem?"

"You don't know me Weasley," while holding back her tears, Pansy continued. "You don't know what I've been through." With that she left him there, lying on the floor, making him realize what he did was downright stupid.

He knew what he said was harsh and it wasn't like him to say something like that, even if he hates her. But someone had to tell her. And even if he won't admit it, he knew that he deserve to be punched.

* * *

He couldn't help but smile at her reaction. "What was that Granger? Did I just hear you curse?" he asked, obviously amused.

Composing herself, she snapped, "Don't ask the obvious, _Malfoy_." She scowled at the name as Hermione continued washing the dishes.

For some reason, he was pleased with her attitude. At least she was talking to him. "You do know you're a witch right? You can easily finish that with magic" he said.

"I don't have to do everything with magic"

He chose to not argue with her, what's the use anyway. He sat on the chair, staring at her back until he couldn't help himself. "How are you Granger? How've you been?"

'The nerve!' she mentally kicked his balls in her head. "Stop acting like were friends here Malfoy. You know better than that," Hermione sighed while trying hard to stay calm.

"I'm just trying to—"

"Stop it Malfoy! If I were you, I'll simply walk away and pretend this didn't happened. You never saw me; I never saw you. Just stay away from me." She couldn't bear to look at him, because if she did, she might lose her temper.

Malfoy, being the annoying snake, chose to ignore that. "I saw your daughter by the way. She's beautiful, like her mother."

'I don't even want to know how he found that out' she thought. How can he act like that, like nothing happened? How can he be so calm about all of this? Or maybe she was just over-reacting?

"I like her name too, Isabella Marie Granger, but I think there's something wrong. I think Isabella Marie Malfoy is much better. Don't you think?"

Again, she ignored that.

"She looks smart too. Of course she got that from me and you"

Maybe if she totally ignored him, eventually he'll get the idea and just leave her alone.

"I'm thinking of introducing myself though. You think it's a good idea? I'm going to march down the dancing floor and introduce myself 'Hi Isabella, I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm your father.' Yeah. I think that's a good idea. Since her mother is ignoring me, I'm going to need someone to talk to." He stood up and began to walk away but Hermione stopped him.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she threatened. "Don't even think of getting near my daughter Malfoy or help me God I'll—"

"Don't be so possessive Granger, she's my daughter too." he said as he took her hand.

She quickly removed her hand from his grasp. "She don't have a father, to her, her father is dead. You should thank me you know, I even told her you went to heaven, when you should be rotting in hell"

Now it's his time to lose it. "You bitch! You told my daughter I'm dead?"

"Get this in your thick egotistic head Malfoy, you're not her father, you never were"

_Flashback_

_She really hoped she's not pregnant. She can't be pregnant, she just can't. She's Hermione Granger, Head Girl, the smartest student of her age, brave, a great friend, a great girlfriend. Being pregnant was not in her things-to-do. She was smarter than this. Her future will be ruined; she's only seventeen. She doesn't even know anything about pregnancy or motherhood. And besides there's a war going on, she doesn't want to be a burden to any of them._

_Five pregnancy kits lay on the floor. Time seemed to be ticking too slowly for her; she was sitting on the floor, holding the box of pregnancy kits she stole from the Hospital Wing. At first, she didn't want to take one but she just wanted to get it over with._

_She felt like she's been sitting there for hours. She stared at the box of pregnancy tests in her hands. It said there to wait for two minutes and then she'll hear a beeping sound and a bubble will emerged right after. If the bubble is black, it's negative. If it's white then its positive, and then it can instantly tell the gender, when the white bubble turned pink, it means the one who's taking it will have a baby girl and if the bubble is blue, then it's a boy._

_After two minutes – which felt like hours for her, she heard it beep, crossing her fingers "Please be black" she kept hoping until she saw it. Five pink bubbles floating in the bathroom. "Oh shit"_

_She sat by the fire all evening. She doesn't have the energy to go out and act like she's okay because hell she's not. She didn't even have the energy to cry anymore, it seems like she wasted it all after seeing the pink bubbles._

_She heard him come in, looking up she saw him, leaning by the door just looking at her. He looked concerned._ _He sat beside her, putting his arm around her, he asked if something's wrong. "I was waiting for you at the Great Hall, but you didn't come, I was worried"_

_"I'm alright, just tired" Sighing. She moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest._

_"Do you want to eat something, I'll cook for you" He said, stroking her hair._

_"No, I'm not hungry. I just want to sleep"_

_He felt her relax on his touch. "Hermione" lifting her head, they looked at each other's eyes for a moment, until he couldn't help himself and kissed her. "I love you"_

"_I love you too." She said while smiling at him._

_It was already morning when she woke up. She didn't recall going back to bed, but she did remember sleeping with Draco at the couch. Maybe he carried her all the way to her bedroom again last night._

_Staring at the ceiling, she also remembered what happened. She still haven't figured it out, how she's going to tell her friends, they didn't even know that she's going out with him. And most of all, how she was going to tell him. 'Damn it' How she wish her bed would swallow her right now, so she wouldn't have to worry about all these things._

"_Hey come on let's eat" he said as he prepared the table._

_"You cooked?" Raising her eyebrow at the food, that was unexpected._

_"Why do you look surprise? Didn't think I could do it?" Smirking at her "Come on, I'm starving" He was ready to ask her hand, to marry him. She was all he needed in the world, and for the first time, he doesn't care what he's father thinks. Screw him!_

_The food smelled great, but when she came closer to it, she felt she needed to vomit and she instantly ran in the bathroom, Draco following her._

_"What was that all about? If you didn't like the food you could just—"_

_"I'm pregnant" She blurts out, she couldn't hide it anymore. Sooner or later he'll find out and it's better to hear it directly from her than from someone else._

_He doesn't look mad, but he's not saying anything either so that's still not good. She'd rather hear him scream or make a scene than just this. The silence is killing her._

_"Please say something" she pleaded._

_"Excuse me. I have to… I have to do something"_

_When she entered the Great Hall, she glanced at the Slytherin table, she saw him staring at nothing. He didn't even notice her come in._

_"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly. "You look paler than Malfoy over there, you should see Madam Pomfrey"_

_"No. I'm just tired, I studied all night" Trying to look okay was harder than she thought. She wanted to tell Harry, but she doesn't want to lose her friendship with him either. He hates Draco and if he find out that she's pregnant and Malfoy is the father… she doesn't even want to think about what they'll do to him._

_All day Draco avoided her, it hurted her but if he wants to act that way, she will let him. Days passed and they are still not talking, until Hermione couldn't take it anymore, whatever it is he's feeling right now he needs to get over it and deal with her. She waited for him all night, until it was already 12 midnight when he came back._

_"Granger" He nodded at her as if nothing happened._

_"So it's Granger now?" He didn't know how hard that was for her. "We need to talk, please stop avoiding me, because if you think avoiding me will do any good—" She was trying to hold back her tears, but she couldn't anymore. She's tired and the way he's acting was definitely not helping._

_That was his weakness, to see and hear her cry. He immediately wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry" He whispered. "Don't cry Hermione, I'm sorry I'm just confused right now"_

_"I'm scared Draco… I don't know what to do"_

_"I'm scared too" They stayed like that, just hugging each other not wanting to let go. "Hermione, listen to me, you can't have that child, you just can't"_

_"What are you saying? Are you telling me to have an abortion?" That was just absurd. Yes, she didn't know what to do, but abortion never entered her mind._

_"Yes. If my father finds out that I'm having an affair with—"_

_"Affair?" She felt like he just slapped her in the face. "So this is just an affair? I should've known. Trusting you was the stupidest thing I ever did. I should have known that you only wanted sex, to satisfy your stupid needs. I never meant anything to you. Merlin, I'm so stupid!" she said throwing her hands in the air._

_"I don't mean it like that. Hermione please…" He tried to move closer to her, but she was fast. She punched him hard—just like how she punched him in their third year, making him fall on the floor._

_"Don't touch me! Remember this Draco Malfoy, when this child is born, I will love and care for this child, and you will never see us, ever again! When this child asks who her father is, I'll tell her that her father is dead. You will never see her when she grows up, never be there when she learns her first word or learn how to walk, never. Because to us, Draco Malfoy is now dead and rotting in hell"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Look Granger, I'm sorry. I was stupid back then, I was young and scared and—"

"I was young and scared too Malfoy, I was" she couldn't believe she's hearing all this again.

"Please just let me finish. I was stupid and I was scared, if my father finds out that I'm having a relationship with you, and you're carrying my child, he'll kill you and you don't know how hard it was for me"

"Boo hoo Malfoy! I'm tired of your excuses! You never grew up; you're still the same stupid manipulating asshole. You will _never _change"

He kneeled down on his knee, his face serious and sincere. "I did change; I changed for you, so that when the time comes that we'll meet again, I can be a better man for you, the one that you deserve. The day you told me you were pregnant, I was going to ask you to marry me. So I'm asking you now, let's start over again, as a family. I still love you and I know deep down, you still love me too" He knew this was stupid, she was mad at him, hell, she even look like she wanted to kick him in the face, but it was worth a try. "Hermione, will you marry me?"

Well she wasn't expecting _that _kind of apology. She looked at him, he did look serious, and studying his face he was still the handsome Malfoy she knew back then. Those gray bluish eyes, every time she looks at those eyes she gets lost, and those lips, how she loved kissing those lips at night. That was, when she was stupid enough to believe him, but not anymore. She learned her lesson. "Draco?"

His face lit up "Yes?"

She punched him again for the third time. And again he fell on the floor, knocked out. "Marry that! You asshole!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything just the plot and the characters that are not included in the book.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Mama!" cried Isabella. She just saw her mother punch a blonde guy. "Why did you punch him?"

She didn't know her daughter was there. She hoped she didn't heard the things they were talking about, especially the Hello-I'm-your-father part. "Were you here the whole time?"

"No. Just now," she said, still wary of the guy who was lying on the floor.

'That was close' she thought, as she let out a sigh of relief. "Is something wrong?"

Isabella pointed to Malfoy, her face still surprised. She has never seen her mother punch someone that hard.

"Don't mind him, he deserves it. Come on, let's go back to the party," she said. Hermione took her daughter's hand and went outside before Ginny and the others started to look for her, leaving Malfoy lying on the ground with a bleeding nose.

* * *

After their not so very pleasant conversation, Pansy was officially having a bad day; this isn't exactly how she hoped her day would turn out to be. This is a wedding for goodness sake! Weddings are supposed to be fun, and it's supposed to be filled with happy people, but not for her. Her nose was flaring and her face was so red with anger. She was just so angry. 'How dare him! The nerve!' she thought as she took a sit, crossing her arms, still hating what happened earlier and dismissing the thought of looking for Ginny.

Lucky for her, Ginny saw her when she left the house, followed by Ron, who was looking pretty pissed too by his bruised face. She looked back at Pansy who was currently sending daggers at Ron's head with her eyes, and looked like she wanted to hex him all the way. She chuckled at the thought that they could be a couple, only if they would just stop bickering, they could be.

"Why do I have the feeling, that you and my brother just had a fight? And from the looks of it, you punched him?" she said, as she came up to her, raising her eyebrow. "Do tell why?"

Pansy was so intent to get her revenge, she didn't even notice nor heard Ginny. "Ginny! You're here! Where were you? Me, having a freaking bad day is all your fault! Why can't you just stay at one place? Damn it, do you know hard it was for me to find you with all this freaking red heads walking around here?"

"Um… Should I be apologizing then?" said Ginny, obviously amused.

"Yes!" cried Pansy.

"Why is that my fault? You're being the bitchy one" she said, chuckling at her.

"Stop smiling! I hate people smiling! And this is not freaking funny! I hate your brother! Argh!" Throwing her hands in frustration, Pansy continued. "I honestly want to throw this plate at him" her hands on the plate, actually thinking of doing it, and making it look like an accident.

"Oh please, tell me something I don't know, and put down the plate! We don't want any bloodshed" said Ginny, still amused. "Why are you so mad at him anyway?"

"He called me a bitch!"

"Well, you are a bitch"

"Ginny!"

"I mean, he did?" Trying to look like she cared, Ginny feigned a surprised expression. Seriously, every time they see each other, they fight.

"You're not helping; you're supposed to be on my side"

Ginny wasn't really listening anymore, at first she was, but then she saw Malfoy leave the house, the bleeding nose caught her attention. 'What is up with guys being punched today?' she thought. She assumed he was preparing to leave but looked like he was looking for someone. "You punched Malfoy too?" she asked Pansy.

"What?" cried Pansy, Ginny pointed to Malfoy and Pansy hurriedly went over to him, and brought him to their table. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked, as she cast a healing charm on his nose.

"Granger" he whispered. His head was still aching from the fall. 'That girl gave me one hell of a punch' he thought.

"What?" both women asked.

"Granger punched me"

Both women looked at each other, raising their eyebrows. "Well, you probably deserve it" Pansy simply said, forgetting about Ron.

* * *

The after-wedding was great; she was finally having a good time, now that Malfoy was gone. She took the time to enjoy herself, and at the same time be with her friends.

"Granger" someone caught her attention. It was Pansy.

"Parkinson"

"It's been years since I last saw you. How are you?" She said as she took a sip of her wine.

"I'm fine, it's good to be back" Hermione felt uncomfortable with Pansy's company. She felt like she knows something, and that bothers her.

"So, I heard you punched Malfoy? Yeah, he probably deserve it anyway"

She smiled at that.

"I saw your daughter; she's beautiful by the way"

"Thanks"

"And smart too. Just like her parents"

She almost choked. "Excuse me?" She definitely wants to run _now_!

Pansy came closer to her. "Don't act like you don't know what I mean" she said, almost a whisper.

"I don't know what you're talking about Parkinson, I have to go"

"Just call me Pansy"

"I'd rather not. Parkinson is fine"

"Anyway, does Potter know that Malfoy is the father?"

"Sorry?" she said, still trying to look like she doesn't know what she was talking about.

Hermione was now starting to irritate her. "Is Weasley's stupidity starting to spread around like some airborne disease? Seriously! Stop acting like you don't know what I mean, because you freaking know what I'm talking about, he told me the day you left him"

"What are you doing here? Why bother talking to me, it won't change anything"

"I didn't say it will. I just want to see how you've been, is that so bad?"

"Oh come on, we're not friends. Why do you care?"

"I care for Draco. And just, give him a chance to talk to you, to clear things with you and his daughter, he deserves to—"

"He doesn't deserve anything"

"Well he does deserve the punch but other than that, stop the drama and let me finish. He needs you Granger, he's a mess and he may not look like one, but inside he is. He needs you in his life and he needs his daughter too. I know at first he wanted you to give up your child, but he was still a kid back then, you have to understand Granger. He was scared of his father; he couldn't do anything that was the best he could think of at that time, it was the only he could keep you safe"

"I can take care of myself, and I'm sure as hell he doesn't need me. He have you. I'm sorry Pansy, I'm tired and I'm just thru with all this. I'm happy with my daughter right now, and she's all I need, nothing more" she said, as she started to leave.

"What about Draco? You know you love him"

"Loved; There's a difference" Sighing. "Look, if Malfoy is sorry, Fine, tell him I forgive him. Just leave us alone"

* * *

'Should I give up?' he kept asking himself, over and over again. He wanted to, he do. He wanted to forget about her and move on and just be happy. Even if he's a bastard, he still believes that he deserves to be happy. But every time he lets his mother set him up on a blind date, which at first he thought was a business meeting—but turns out it _was_ a blind date—he finds himself comparing the girls to Hermione, and it doesn't usually ends well.

He still loves her, after all this years, the feelings were still alive. And he knew that he messed up, big time. But now that he found her, and when he saw his daughter, he asked himself, how could he let that happen, why did he let his father take over him, why didn't he followed her when she left, why didn't he fight for her, and for their daughter.

"I'm a coward and I'm sorry" he said to no one. He was sitting in his office, he's thoughts was too occupied with other things that he couldn't get back to work. He was holding the ring he was supposed to give to her. "I will get you back Granger, I will, even if it's the last thing I do"

"Well, if you really want her back, you have to make her stay first" said Pansy, casually leaning on the door.

"What the hell Pansy! You're here again?" He didn't know she was there. She kept popping up in his office the past few days, not leaving him alone, and definitely not giving him time to think.

"And yes you are a coward" she said, smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" he said while putting the ring back on his drawer.

"Get up, get your coat, were going somewhere"

"Where?" raising his eyebrow.

"Do you trust me Draco?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Draco!" she snapped. Honestly. She doesn't have all day.

"Fine, I trust you. Where the hell are we going?" He said, as he stood up, and took his coat.

"We're going to get back your girl" Pansy spoke while wiggling her eyebrows in a comical way. "Hurry up, will you?"

"Since when did you become bossy?"

"Since now, damn it Draco. Hurry up!" He wasn't particularly sure what was wrong with this woman. Lately, she's been touchy and irritated.

"And since when did you have an attitude?" He was just really playing with her, trying to piss her off. It was her fault. She was the one who keeps coming back in his office uninvited.

* * *

"What the hell are we doing here?" He was in front of the house of the Weasley's and he's not exactly happy about it. He doesn't want another bleeding nose.

"Well, you want her back right?" she asked and he nodded yes. "Like I told you before, you have to make her stay first. Come on, it's time for redemption"

At first he hesitated and thought of just going back to his office and brood all day, but then he realized this was better and he didn't really have a choice because Pansy would just keep on nagging him about it, which was the last thing he wanted to happen. He told Pansy to go first and he'd follow afterward. He needed time to think about what he's going to say, and to protect his face, in case Hermione will punch her again.

He wandered around the Weasley's garden for a while and eventually spotted his daughter sitting on the tree. Indeed, she was a beautiful little girl. 'We did a good job' he thought, chuckling to himself. He looked around, and seeing that Hermione was nowhere to be found, he went over to her. He wouldn't need to say anything; he just wanted to be with her.

"Hi, can I seat here?" he asked.

"Okay." she shrugged.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Isabella Marie Granger"

"You've got a nice name"

"Thanks" she responded quietly.

"Aren't you going to ask for my name?" he queried, trying to get her attention.

"No"

'Snob' he thought. She vaguely reminded him of a small, arrogant, blonde boy named Draco Malfoy. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to"

"Why?"

"If I ask you your name will you stop?"

"I might" he said smiling.

"Okay then" she said with a defeated sigh. "What's your name?" she asked, trying to smile.

"I'm Draco Malfoy" Smiling to her. He noticed they have the same eye color, she looked just like him, and it was stupid of Potter and Weasley, they didn't even notice it or they weren't just paying attention. Except for her hair, she got Hermione's brown bushy hair.

"Hey, you're the guy my mama punched? How's your nose?" she said, moving closer to him, taking a closer look at his nose.

Now he got her attention. "You were there when you're mother punched me? What did you hear?"

"Nothing, why?" crossing her arms, looking suspicious. For a young girl, she really is smart, she can easily tell when something is wrong, or when that _something_ involves her.

"Never mind, So how old are you?"

"Three!" The girl almost squeaked while holding up three fingers for him to see. She spoke with a smile. "Oh, and this is Mister Snuggles." Isabella introduced her teddy bear.

"Hello Mister Snuggles, I'm pleased to meet you" he said, shaking the teddy bear's paw and making Isabella laugh.

She pressed her ear against her teddy bear, and giggled. "Mister Snuggles said, he's pleased to meet you too and that you look very nice and you're eyes are really pretty, just like mine," she said, beaming.

They were having fun; it wasn't that hard to talk to his daughter, like he thought it would be. It was actually nice and it's like he didn't want to stop. That is, until Hermione came and was surprised at what she saw.

Her daughter and Malfoy were talking and laughing. The picture was all wrong. "Isabella Marie Granger! Get inside this instant!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything just the plot and the characters that are not included in the book.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The sight of Malfoy and her daughter talking and laughing together, it made her blood boil to the extent. She dismissed the thought that for a moment, it felt right and she kept focusing on feeling angry; it was much easier and less complicated.

It was exactly one of the main reasons she didn't want to go back. Second was, she was scared and she wouldn't deny it.

She was scared that her daughter would know that she lied to her and that she'll hate her.

She was scared that her friends will know the truth and they'll hate her too.

She was scared that Malfoy would take her daughter away from her.

And she was scared that when she sees Malfoy, she'll start to feel how she felt back for him when they were still at school. She didn't want to go through that again, no matter how happy she felt back then, despite of hiding it from her friends.

Malfoy knows how to handle her; he knows what to say to calm her down. She remembered when he was being a jerk; she still couldn't help but like him more.

"Malfoy! What do you think you're doing?" cried Hermione as she approached the two of them.

"I uh… We were just talking and playing. Don't take this out on her. It was my fault" Malfoy said, slowly backing away from her just in case.

Hermione looked down to see her daughter was still there, frowning at the two of them. "Isabella what are you waiting for? Go inside, NOW!"

"Granger! I told you not to take it out on her!"

"You're not the boss of me Malfoy!" she said while crossing her arms.

Isabella now had tears in her eyes, scared that her mother is angry at her when she didn't do anything bad. Malfoy wiped her tears and told her to just follow her mother and go inside. And that they'll just talk and they'll play again later. He wanted to hug his daughter but chose not to, since Hermione was looking like she's ready to kill him if he takes another step near his daughter.

"I told you to leave Malfoy, don't you get it?" she said. Now she felt like crying too. He's just too stubborn.

He grabbed her arm and pinned her to the tree, towering his body over her so she wouldn't get away. "I'm sorry Hermione, I really am" He whispered to her. "How many times do I have to tell you that? Please Hermione, _please"_

She didn't dare to look at those gray bluish eyes. "Let me go Malfoy" she said pushing him away from her but he was just too strong. She looked _anywhere_ but his eyes, she glanced at his lips_, bad idea._

"I did that and look what happened to me"

"Your loss, not mine" Crossing her arms.

"I won't let you go unless you forgive me" Malfoy said, still not letting go of her.

"In time I will, I'm not ready to forgive you. You haven't earned it yet"

"Oh come on! I let you break my nose, isn't that enough? And I told you I'm sorry a hundred times!" Malfoy said, honestly he was tired from all this and he just want to get this over with and spend time with Hermione and his daughter already.

Hermione simply said, "Patience is a virtue Malfoy."

"Patience is never a virtue to me, it never was. And you know it"

"Malfoy…"

"Just let me spend time with her, I want to know everything about her. No matter how much you deny it, you can't change that fact that I'm her father"

"I can't, we're leaving tomorrow" She said.

"Just stay here, work here if you want. You'll have a great future here"

"I can't do that. My mother is alone there, I can't just leave her"

"Tell her to stay here, live with you here. She'll love this place and I'll buy you a house if I have to, I wouldn't mind, just stay here._ Please_" He's already running out of ideas to make her stay.

"I can't just leave my life there Malfoy"

"And I miss you." He said as he rests his head against her forehead. "I miss you so much. Please stay" He lifted her chin so she would look at him, to see that he's sorry and he meant everything he said.

No matter how much she denies it, she still loves him. He was leaning closer, slowly closing the gap between them, his eyes on her lips and for a moment she didn't care about the world as she closed her eyes and waited for his kiss…

_Ehem!_

Her eyes flew open as she looked over Malfoy's shoulder. "Harry! It's not what you think!"

"Nice Potter, you just ruined the moment. I hate you" He was so close! Why does Potter have to ruin _everything _for him?

"Trust me Malfoy, the feeling is mutual" He said as he raised his eyebrow at Hermione. "Would you like to come in? Seeing you two have some explaining to do."

* * *

Pansy came inside the house to find that she seemed to be surprisingly _alone. _She called out for someone but no one answered her. She tried again, and to her dismay it was a wet Ron who heard her. '_Great! Just the person I needed to see' _she said looking at his body and cursing herself for doing it.

"Oh, it's only you. You just ruined my shower" He was only wearing a towel and as much as Pansy hates it, she can't help but admire his body. Quidditch definitely did some good in his body. "Like what you see?" Ron said, smirking.

"You wish!" she turned around so he wouldn't see her blush. She felt like a teenage girl all over again, and he's the handsome, sexy popular guy that every girl wants. She felt stupid.

"I'll be back, I'll just get dressed"

Her back was to him so she didn't see him smile.

"You can look now" he said, still amused by her. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm looking for Ginny-"

"Again?"

She ignored that. "I thought I'd visit her. I got bored at my place. Where is everybody anyway?" Pansy asked as she looked around the room.

"She's not here and so is everybody." He said taking a seat in the couch.

She nodded at that, taking the opposite couch. She didn't really know what to say to him next.

Ron stared at her and he noticed that she's not bad looking at all. She's actually beautiful even if she is a bitch sometimes. "I'm sorry" he whispered, suddenly finding the carpet interesting.

"What?" Pansy asked, frowning at him.

"Don't make me say it again. I know you heard it the first time"

"Will I ask you if I heard it?" She said, crossing her arms. She could feel her body tense again.

"I said I'm sorry" He said more clearly than the last.

"Sorry for what?" She asked again.

"Pansy" Ron said, Pansy just looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Sorry for the things I said at Ginny's wedding. I wouldn't say I didn't mean it because I do. I just thought that I didn't have any rights to say those things to you"

She nodded at him. "Ok"

He did his part now it was her time to do hers. "Are you going to apologize any time now?"

"What am I, crazy? No way! You deserve that punch"

'Bitch' he thought, but not really meaning it.

Suddenly Isabella came in, looking sad and upset. Ron hurriedly took her and sat her in his lap. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Isabella didn't answer she just sat there and sighed.

"What's up with her?" Pansy asked, feeling curious.

Isabella then looked up to see who that was. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Pansy" she said giving her a small smile.

Isabella got off Ron's lap and moved closer to her. "Are you Uncle Ron's girlfriend?"

"Oh no, Merlin, no, no, I'm _not _his girlfriend" She suddenly felt she needed some air.

"You talk funny Miss Pansy"

Ron stifled a laugh and Pansy just glared at him.

"Say Miss Pansy, do you know Mr. Draco?"

"How did you know I know him?" Pansy asked suddenly surprised at her.

Isabella smiled. "Just a feeling, so do you?"

"Yes, I'm his friend. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know why my mama is mad at him? She was glaring at him when I left" said Isabella suddenly looking sad again.

'_She's not supposed to be glaring at him!' _she thought, worried that Draco might end up with another broken nose. "No honey, she's just upset at him because she missed him so much" Even Pansy thought that was a lame excuse. "They were such good friends at school"

"What the fuck are you talking about Pansy?" Ron said forgetting that Isabella was there.

Pansy had to smack him in the head to remind him there's a kid in the room.

Isabella finding it amusing decided to try what Ron said. "Yeah Miss Pansy" she said, putting her hands in her hips. "What the fuck are you talking about?" she said giggling at the last part.

Pansy just glared at Ron who, like Isabella found it amusing. "Look what you did, you can be so stup-dense sometimes" she said, choosing her words carefully.

"Remind me not to hire you both as babysitters." Hermione said as she sat by the chair. "You two are the worst" She was followed by Harry and Draco who doesn't have a broken nose-which is good news, but he wasn't really looking happy either.

"Sorry about that. So Draco," she said, looking at him. "Did you talk to her about, you-know-who, about the you-know-what?"

Hermione just chose to bury her face in her hands, waiting for this to be all over.

Ron just frowned at her. "Pansy, what the fu-"

Again, Pansy smacked him in the head.

"Frog! I was going to say, Pansy _watch the frog!" _cried Ron moving away from her.

Now it was Isabella who was confused. "Frog?" she whispered to herself. Thinking that it doesn't make any sense. "Watch the frog? Uncle Ron!" She called him. "Is that code for what the fuck?" she whispered to him but Draco accidentally heard what she said.

Draco looked at her daughter, and then to Ron. "Weasley! What have you been teaching to _my daughter?"_

Both Harry and Ron looked at him, then to Hermione and then to Isabella. Draco didn't mean to say it out loud, it just _slipped._

"BEDTIME!" Hermione quickly stood up, taking Isabella with her and ran up the stairs leaving two wide-eye men staring back at her and Pansy smirking.

* * *

She is going to hex Malfoy for that. It was so sudden he didn't give her time to say or even do something; the first thing that went to her mind was to get out of there. And so she did. She didn't even know if Isabella heard what he said.

"Did Mr. Draco just said '_my daughter'? _Isabella asked as she put on her Hello Kitty pajamas.

That answered her question. Hermione smiled at her. "What if he did? Would you like him to be your dad?"

"But I have a dad, you said he's dead" Isabella asked frowning.

"What if your dad is not dead?"

Isabella was now getting more confuse. "What's with all the what if's mama?"

"I promise I'll explain tomorrow" Hermione said as she tuck Isabella to bed, kissing her on the forehead. Hoping everything will be alright tomorrow.

* * *

She looked at Malfoy and he nodded. Maybe it was time for the truth. She took a deep breath before starting, she might as well tell them now. "To make the story short, when we were at Hogwarts, Malfoy and I dated. Secretly, we _were_ secretly together."

"That explains why you reject me then" Ron said.

"No Ron, I love you" Pansy winced at that. "And you know that, but I loved you just as a friend, nothing more. It didn't have anything to do with him." Said Hermione

"Why did you hide it?" Harry asked.

"Because I know that when you find out that I'm dating Malfoy, you'll hate me"

"Hermione, we will never hate you. You know that, yes we'll be mad but eventually we'll understand you and just get over the fact that you're dating him." Harry said as he looked at Malfoy.

"Sorry" she said.

"Does Isabella know? That he's the father?"

"No. I told her that her father is dead." Hermione said, not wanting to look at Malfoy. "No one knows that he's the father, except him and Pansy"

"How did her 'supposedly dead father' died?" Ron just _had_ to ask.

"I told her he died in a car accident"

Pansy laughed at that. "Seriously Granger, that's the best you could think of?"

"I wasn't prepared at the time, Isabella just blurted it out. I didn't have time to think of a better excuse. Sorry Malfoy" Hermione said as she looked at him apologetically.

"I understand. I might as well be dead after what I did to her"

"What did you do to her that made Hermione hide Isabella from all of us?"

Their stares were making Draco feel uneasy. "I wanted her to get an abortion. I didn't want my father to know, you know how he is. He'll kill her if he find out"

Harry and Ron nodded. "Thank Merlin you're father died on the war or would still have to worry about him"

"Do you still love him Hermione?" Harry asked out of the blue.

Hermione felt her cheeks burn. She looked at Draco and no matter how much she denies it, she know she still loves him. "Yes"

Malfoy couldn't help but smile, making Pansy squeal. She felt like she's watching another romance movie.

Harry nodded, he was a bit disappointed at Hermione but she's their friend and she made a mistake. But they're still ready to forgive her with open arms. "I still wish you would have told us Hermione"

"I know and I'm sorry, I really am" she said to both of them.

"Come here" Ron said as he hugged Hermione kissing the top of her head.

She really is grateful to have such wonderful and understanding friends, she couldn't ask for more.

* * *

"What are you going to do about Isabella?" Malfoy asked as Hermione walked him outside. Pansy already left saying that she needed to meet some friends.

"I'll tell her tomorrow"

Malfoy took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Do you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you still love me?"

She forgot about that part and she wished he didn't bring it up. "Yes" she said, biting her lip. "Even after the things you've done in the past, when I saw you, my feelings, they came back I don't know. I thought I was over you, but I guess I just wasn't. I was so busy being mad at you. But when I saw you and Isabella laughing together I had this feeling, that for a moment, everything was alright, that we're alright, that we're a family."

Malfoy couldn't help but smile again. He hugged her tight, saying that he'll never let her go again. "I miss you" he said.

She smiled at him. "I missed you too"

He closed the space between them, letting his lips do all the talking, and Hermione couldn't be happier as she melts into his kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything just the plot and the characters that are not included in the book.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Draco was exceptionally happy that day even his secretary can't ruin his day, _nothing _can ruin his day.

Why wouldn't he be happy? He and Hermione are officially back together, so that's really _really _great for him, plus in just a few hours his daughter will finally know the truth about her father and that he is very much alive, he did hope that will go well, because he is definitely not going to let anything or anyone ruin his chances to make his daughter accept him. He thought he should pay for the birthdays he missed, she would like that. He wondered what Isabella likes; maybe she likes books like Hermione? Oh well, he'll just ask about that later.

"Mr. Draco? Are you alright?" His secretary asked as he walked passed her, he was on his way out.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine, why'd you ask?"

"It's just that... You're smiling"

"I am? I didn't notice I was smiling," He said. "Oh you can go home now if you like."

"Am I fired? I'm really sorry sir; I didn't mean to offend you." His secretary said, her voice trembling.

"Oh no you're not fired it's already three o'clock in the afternoon and all work is done so you can go home early today, okay?" He smiled at his secretary again as he left. It really is creepy for her to see her boss smile like that; they're just not used to see him that happy.

* * *

He came by at the Manor to tell his mother about Hermione and Isabella. And he wanted to ask her to come to the burrow with him to meet them.

Since Lucius died, Narcissa decided that it was finally the time for change; she started on the Malfoy Manor. She burned all their portraits and paintings and all of Lucius' stuffs. She personally gave all his dark stuff to the Ministry; she didn't want any of his things left in the Manor. She changed the wall colours into a much lighter color and put all different kinds of paintings, the only portrait that can be found in there were her and Draco's.

"Master is back!" the little house elf squeaked. "Pinky will get food for Master, what does Master Draco want? Pinky will make it for Master"

"No thanks Pinky, I just need to see my mother" He said, giving his coat to Pinky, politely.

"Mistress is in the library Master; I go and tell her Master Draco is back!"

"No need, I'll just go there myself. Why don't you just… take a break and relax" He said leaving the little elf wide-eyed, not believing what he just heard from his master.

He made his way down the library, his thoughts all about Hermione. How she'll love this place, especially their library, their ginormous library! He laughed at the thought. He was about to knock when he heard his mother laughed, it seems like she's with someone.

Feeling a bit sneaky, he pressed his ears closer to the door.

"Oh Narcissa! You never fail to make me laugh!" the girl said.

"Since when did mother joke?" Draco snorted, his ears still pressed against the door.

"I can be funny when I want to be darling" Narcissa said, still laughing at whatever it is she said.

"By the way, I hope I made myself clear. I hope you will not let me down, Frankly speaking, I get really scary when I don't get the things I want."

"Darling, I'm telling you. You will _not _be disappointed, he will love you! And I'm sure the moment he sees you, he'll instantly like you" Narcissa said to the girl, well, more like to herself.

Draco was feeling a bit nervous, he have a feeling that he's the one they're talking about. He decided he should stop whatever it is her ridiculous mother is planning to do, before things get ugly. He fixed his tie and entered the library room.

"Mother..." He stopped on his tracks. '_I'll be damned' _he thought as he looked at the girl his mother is talking to. He wouldn't lie, he would, if he could, but he just can't. That girl is jaw dropping gorgeous! He instantly composed himself, Hermione, slipping away from his thoughts. What the hell is wrong with him?

"Draco! What a surprise!" Narcissa said as she kissed him on both cheeks. "Ah yes, this is Felicity."

"A pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady" He said, kissing the top of her hand. She smirked at him, making Draco want to ravish her clothes and carry her all the way up to his bedroom.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine." Felicity said as she looked at him.

"Draco, you know that I've been wanting you to get married for the longest time and well, Felicity is the perfect candidate! She's lovely, smart, rich _and_ she can cook! She's the perfect wife for you darling!"

Draco nodded his eyes still on Felicity. If his eyes would have had hands, Felicity would be effing naked right now.

"Seeing you both like each other, why don't we toast?" She said, giving them both of them a glass of wine. "To the future Mrs. Malfoy!"

"Cheers to that!" Draco said as he drank his wine. Feeling that he needed to tell something to his mother, but when Felicity's hand snaked around his shoulder, he totally disregarded that thought.

* * *

Hermione was pacing around the room, any moment now, she'll have a nervous breakdown from all the thinking she's been doing.

She's Hermione Granger for goodness sake! She's supposed to know what to do to _any _situation, but this was just one of those things she can't deal with.

She sat at the corner of the bed, thinking about what happened last night, it was all sudden and unexpected and great at the same time. She felt happy and complete again and she felt right when Draco hugged and kissed her last night, they really were made for each other. She wondered what he's doing right now.

She sighed, maybe she should just hope for the best.

But _no, _she can't do that. She needed to make a decision right now. Tell Isabella or not?

She felt really frustrated, since when did Yes or No, the hardest decision to make? Not really knowing what to do, she took her purse and took out the magic eight ball she bought from George and Fred's joke shop. Desperate times call for desperate measures, she bought it from a joke shop and not just any ordinary joke shop, but from the two most mischievous person she ever know in her whole life, so she didn't really know what kind of answer she'll get.

She felt extremely childish at that moment, getting answers from a magic eight ball. She never saw herself doing this, but then again, there's a first time for everything right?

She looked at the eight ball in her hand, "Should I tell my daughter that her father is not really dead and very much alive?"

_'Ask your mom'_

"I can't ask my mom! She doesn't even know about the Draco part yet." She's actually explaining all this to the eight ball because?

She tried asking again, "Should I tell Isabella that Malfoy is her father?"

_'Oui, oui monsieur'_

"Are you sure?" Seriously.

_'That's just illegal, so do it!'_

"You're not really helping me." She put the eight ball down and sighed. Maybe she can just stay up there all day, Ginny can take care of Isabella, and she can practice being a mother.

She took the eight ball again, "I've gone nuts, haven't I?"

_'Everybody hates no, so yes'_

* * *

She went downstairs to find all of the Weasley's there, why do they have to be so many? She knew that they already know about Malfoy, she could hear them from way up there. Good news travel fast, but then, is it really good news? To her and to her daughter?

She didn't see her daughter all day. Well, that part really is her fault; she's been hiding from Isabella all day. She's scared that the moment she sees her, she'll start asking her questions about last night.

Merlin's beard! She's Hermione _freaking _Granger! One of the brightest witch of her generation, she's a Gryffindor she's brave and smart and _brave. _She needs to stop hiding and stop making excuses and just deal with this and stop with all this eight ball nonsense.

"Hermione!" shouted Ron, "Where have you been all day?"

"Upstairs, just cleaning and doing stuff" she said, smiling at him. "Is Malfoy here already?"

"He's not here yet, but Pansy is here again. She's talking to Isabella about that Dora kid, I think she's an explorer of some kind" Ron said frowning, looking somewhat confused. "Someone should really talk to the mother of that kid, she shouldn't let her daughter roam around who knows where, people these days." He said, shaking his head.

Hermione just laughed at him.

* * *

"Hey kiddo, I missed you!" Hermione said as she hugged Isabella.

"No hug for me?" Pansy said, pouting at the two of them. "Just kidding, hug is not really what I need right now, I need a man!" she said as she winked at them.

"Uncle Ron is a man." Isabella said as she brushed the hair of her doll.

"That honey, is not the kind of man that I need."

"Mama, Miss Pansy and I were just-"

"Darling, call me Aunt Pansy, I feel like I'm your teacher when you call me Miss Pansy"

"_Aunt _Pansy and I were just talking about all my favourite TV shows! And she knows _all _of it! Even Spongebob, isn't that cool?"

"How come you know about all the Muggle TV shows?" Hermione asked.

"Well, when I got married, my husband and I travelled a lot in the Muggle World and the thing he liked the most was the television. He watched all kind of things in that telly thing, sports, movies, news, even cartoons, and did I mention sports?" Pansy said.

Hermione just laughed at that, Men and televisions. "Where is your husband anyway?"

"You mean my _ex-husband_. I don't know where the hell he is, who cares." Pansy shrugged.

Hermione feeling a bit awkward changed the subject immediately. "So where's Draco? He's late."

Pansy was about to answer her when suddenly a small brown owl flew their way (yes, inside the house) and dropped a scroll on Pansy's lap.

The two girls just looked at each other, Pansy raising her eyebrow. Who would write to her?

_You are invited to the engagement party of Felicity Crow and Draco Malfoy,_ _to be held at the Malfoy Manor on November 16 at 8 PM._

_We hope you can come and celebrate with us.  
Felicity and Draco_

'What the hell is Malfoy thinking?' Pansy thought, fuming at him. 'And who the hell is Felicity freaking Crow?'

"Who's it from?"

"Um... From Malfoy, he said that... that he can't come today. He's uhm, busy, busy with business stuffs. He'll just send you an owl when he's free, and he said that he's really sorry he couldn't make it." She said to Hermione, as she stood up and took her purse. She needed to talk to Malfoy, now. "I have to be somewhere, Bye!"

Hermione was going to ask what was wrong, but Pansy didn't give her the chance to. She hoped everything was okay.

"Aunt Pansy is weird sometimes." said Isabella.

"Yeah, she is."

"Mama, about last night, you said you're going to tell me something?"

This was the moment she's not really waiting for. Malfoy should be here. They should do this _together._ "About that, let's just wait for Malfoy. He _should_ be here when I tell you what you needed to know."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything just the plot and the characters that are not included in the book.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**Malfoy and Crow Enterprises Unites!**_

_Draco Malfoy, one of the most sought after bachelor  
is now officially engaged to Felicity Crow  
The daughter of one of the most successful businessman both in the Muggle and Wizarding World._

_The official engagement party will be held tonight at the Malfoy Manor._

_No dates have been set yet, but surely this two love birds will definitely have the wedding of the year._

_We wish them good luck and best wishes!_

"Harry!" Ron shouted, not leaving his eyes from the newspaper. This is all just a misunderstanding, right? "HARRY!"

"What is it?" Harry asked as he practically ran downstairs, "This better be important"

"Oh trust me it is," Ron said nodding his head at him, giving him the newspaper.

He too was shocked by what he just saw. Malfoy smiling at the camera, as he kissed the blonde girl whose name was Felicity.

What. The. Fuck.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"Obviously, the git is getting married, to that… blonde" He wanted to say whore, but he didn't want to cause he doesn't really know the girl yet. Maybe he can call her whore later, when he know the whole story.

"He can't be engaged! What about Hermione and Isabella? He can't just forget about them just because this girl is beautiful and wow, this girl is beautiful!" Harry looked at the girl in the newspaper, yes she _is _beautiful. "I'm very confused right now. _Very."_

"Me too, and you know how much I hate it when I'm confuse. But then this is _Malfoy _we're talking about. He got deceive by how pretty this girl is and forgets about Hermione and Isabella in a snap!" Ron said, slamming his fist in the table.

Harry just sighed, completely confused.

"And maybe he didn't want the responsibility and just thought that—"

"No I don't think so, last night, last night was a different Malfoy. I saw it in his eyes; he really loves Hermione and his daughter. I don't know but this girl may be pretty but there's just something fishy about her." Harry said.

"I'll go over to Pansy's… What?"

Harry just smiled. "Nothing, what were you saying?"

Ron looked at him, '_Did I say something wrong?' _he thought. "Ah, I'll go over to Pansy, maybe she knows what's up."

"You do that; I'll go over the ministry to do a background check on this Crow girl." He's so close to killing Malfoy right now. He took his coat and burned the newspaper before anyone, especially Hermione, sees it.

There's enough trouble as it is.

Her face…

Her eyes…

Her lips…

Her body…

And soft touches…

_Damn. _Felicity Crow makes his mind go wild and he can't think of anyone else greater than her. _Someone help him._

"Draco honey," Felicity said snaking her hands around him.

"Yes?" he said looking into her blue eyes. He's so horny right now.

"I need you _now_…" she purred sexily in his ears. Thank Merlin Narcissa was out of the room.

He did not need to say more, he carried her up to his bedroom eager to make love to her until they're both spent.

Felicity kissed him hard, her hands roaming around his body. "We don't need this," she said, as she took off his shirt.

"Hmmm, you taste so good..." Draco said as he kissed her back, his tongue exploring her mouth.

He unbuttoned her blouse, and threw her bra on the floor. He looked hungrily on her breast that was it, he totally lost control. He bent down to caress her breast, her nipples are so hard and definitely needed some tending, and he could help her with that. He chuckled silently. He sucked on her breast, gently fondling and pinching it.

She shot her head back, "Oh Draco..." she was enjoying this. All her plans are falling into place and no one can stop her.

"Are you having fun my love?" he asked, smirking sexily at her.

She's going to make her come, just by touching her breast. "More Draco, don't stop-"

He ripped her knickers, she can deal with it later, all he wanted now was to be inside her.

She was so wet; he slowly slid his finger, and moved inside her. Felicity bit her lip to keep herself from screaming, he added another finger, letting her juices flow.

"Now... I need you inside me now..." She moaned, if he keeps this up, he will definitely make her come.

"Not yet my love" He removed his fingers and licked her juices, making her arch her back. His manhood was hurting; he needed to be inside her as soon as possible.

He positioned himself on her, slowly entering her, just about an inch or two, teasing her just enough to make her scream for more.

"Don't tease, please Draco..."

He entered her, surprising her just enough. Thrusting into her slowly, then he couldn't keep up with his needs, he rode faster and faster until she cried with pleasure.

A bolt of electricity went through his body, taking him back to reality and making him realize _what the hell is he doing?_ She frowned at the girl, her eyes was closed, obviously enjoying him.

He instantly pulled himself out of her. _Damn it! Merlin Damn it!_ He dressed himself fully before facing her. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My, my darling, what is wrong with you?"

"I'm not your darling! Who the hell are you?" he shouted. This girl is not Hermione.

"Relax my love..."

His face was so red, damn he was seeing red. Hermione will kill him. "Don't call me that! Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Felicity Crow."

He just looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"... Your fiancée." she said, smirking at him as she raised her hand. Showing him the ring he gave her.

"What the fuck! Are you fucking mad? You are not my fiancée! I have to talk to Hermione." His head was hurting like hell. "When I get back, you better not be here or Merlin knows what I will do to you."

* * *

"PANSY!" Ron was knocking hard on Pansy's door. "Are you deaf? Open this door! It's important!" he said, still knocking on her door. He can easily apparate into her place but opted not to, since they're not the best of friends.

"Wait a minute!" Pansy said she just got out of the shower because she can hear his knocking all the way from the bathroom. "I hate people" she muttered to herself, still wearing just a towel as she opened her door.

"What the! Are you deaf?" Ron said, oblivious to her.

She just raised her eyebrow, "What the hell is it? Can't you see I'm taking a bath huh Ron Weasley?" she was so pissed! Of all the people! Seriously, of all the people!

"Oh..." he said, looking at Pansy's body. All wet and she was only wearing a towel. He gulped. For a moment, he forgot why he was there. "It's hot in here" he said, almost a whisper.

"What?" Pansy said still annoyed at him.

For a moment there he got lost, he frowned his eyebrows and mentally kicked himself. "Oh uh, can I go inside first?"

"No. Say what you want Weasley and leave"

"It's about Malfoy and Hermione."

Sighing she said, "Fine, I'll be back I just need to get dressed." she said, leaving the door open for him. A moment later she came back, wearing a cute yellow dress that made Ron stare at her again. "Why don't you just take a picture Weasley? It'll last longer."

"I'm not looking at you; I'm just admiring your wall." Well, okay that was lame.

"Right. Now back to business. Do Hermione know about it?"

"No, I just found out from the Daily Prophet it's all over the paper you know, and aren't you going to offer me any drink? Tea maybe?" He said, giving him that cute smile of his.

"Stop flirting with me. And who else knows?" Okay, maybe his smile was a _bit _charming, but it's not the point. They are here to help their friends, period.

"Harry. Just Harry. He's in the ministry right now, making a background check on that Felicity girl, do you know her?" He said. "And I'm not flirting with you."

"Whatever you say Weasley. And the only thing I know about her is that, she's a pureblood and he's father is amazingly rich that's just about it."

"Well we think something is fishy about that girl and we need to do something fast before Hermione finds out about all this. They just got back together and I don't want Hermione to hide herself again from us just because of Malfoy. We just got her back and we just don't want that to happen again." He said, looking sincerely in her beautiful eyes, he touched the top of her hand, a simple gesture that made Pansy all tingly inside.

Pansy looked at him she didn't say anything she didn't know what to say so she just nodded her head to let him know that he will help them. She can't believe she will ever be jealous of Hermione Granger. _Damn Pansy, damn it to hell._

* * *

Hermione was getting really worried, it's already 8:00 PM in her watch and Malfoy is still not at the Burrow and she can see her daughter is getting really upset with her, she did promise that she's going to explain everything to her.

_'Ugh! Where in Merlin's beard is Malfoy?'_

She wanted to call him, but opted not to. She just hoped that he's alright and just busy with his work.

"Mama!" called Isabella, a newspaper in her hand.

"Yes honey?"

"Look at this paper! It's amazing, the people in the picture are moving and waving and wow…" Isabella said amazed at how great magic can be.

"Yeah it's great" she said, not really paying attention, she's just freaking worried about Malfoy. "Honey, can you go to your Aunt Ginny, I think she needs some help cooking"

"Okay mama" Isabella said, skipping her way to the kitchen, the newspaper in her hand and not even in the tiniest bit noticing Malfoy's picture.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything just the plot and the characters that are not included in the book.

* * *

**Chapter 12  
**_"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now."_

Hermione almost made a hole in the Weasley's living room; she kept on walking on circles. Even her daughter left her alone; she was getting dizzy just by watching her mother. She couldn't help it, it was Malfoys fault! He's always the problem.

If he couldn't come why don't he just told her and spare her for being worried. If he got scared he could've just called or wrote or sent one of his elves! But no! He didn't come and now their daughter gets pissed at her by the minute!

"Damn all Malfoys. Damn you all to hell" she mumbled to herself.

"What was that Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She was the only one left in the living room, all the Weasley's and Potter's left her.

"Oh nothing Molly" she said smiling to her. "Aren't you tired of seeing me going around in the circles? Everybody kind of left"

"Oh you noticed." She said, chuckling.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I can't help it. I'm just worried"

"About what?" she asked.

"I can't tell it to you Molly. It's not that I don't trust you, I just, I'm not ready for you guys to know yet" She said, suddenly finding the floor interesting.

"Dear, it's now or never. And eventually you'll tell it to us, so why not now? Maybe I can help you, we are a family." she said smiling, as she pat the empty seat next to her.

'Now or never' she thought. She took a deep breath, "It's about Malfoy and Isabella,"

"Oh I knew it!" Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as she clapped her hands together.

Hermione just looked at her confused and well, surprised.

"He's the father isn't he? From the moment I saw your daughter, something in the back of my mind said this little girl here look like someone I know. And at the wedding when Draco came, it hit me. Only a fool would not see it." She said, holding Hermione's hands, she now had tears in her eyes.

Hermione just had to hug her, "Oh Molly, you really are the best!"

"Oh I know, I know" She said patting her. "Do Harry and Ron know?"

"Yeah, they were surprised, I mean its Malfoy and Me, were such an odd couple. But I'm glad they accept him, they truly are my friends"

"They are rare. So what is this problem that bothers you so much you almost made a hole in the living room?"

"Malfoy is supposed to come here yesterday, were going to tell Isabella, and he was just so excited and confident about it, but he didn't come. I don't know what happened to him."

"Don't worry darling, I'm sure he have his reasons, you just wait. He'll come." She said, trying her best to reassure her.

She hoped her smile was enough.

* * *

He could see his friend walking in circles from where he was standing. He hated himself for it, they should tell her about Malfoy and that Felicity nitwit. But he doesn't want her to get hurt again, and he doesn't want to be the cause of that. Especially now that she's back, when she finds out, she might hide herself from them again.

"Hey brother,"

"Oh, hey Ginny"

"You look like you have something on your mind, just like Harry. Is something wrong?" Ginny asked worry painted on her face.

"No, it's not that big. There's nothing to worry about." Ron said as she smiled at her, putting his arms around her sister.

"Are you sure?"

_"Positive."_ He said. "Have you seen Harry?"

"He's over there by the barn, playing with Isabella. He's teaching her how to fly."

"Quidditch! My specialty, excuse me Ginny I have to teach her _real _flying." Ron said as he ran to the barn.

"She's only four!" Ginny shouted laughing. "Boys"

* * *

"There you go Isabella, good one!" Harry shouted from where he was standing. He was making sure she wouldn't fall off her broom. At first, he thought she would be scared just like her mother, but then again for a minute, he forgot that she was also Draco's daughter. "Not too high Isabella!"

"Hey there mate," It was Ron.

"Hey," Harry replied, his eyes still on Isabella. "Be careful! Come here now!" He wasn't mad, as minute flew by Isabella flies higher and higher, her mother's courage kicking in.

"What did you find out about that girl?"

"Pretty much nothing, she has a clean record. Not influenced by Voldemort, his father is a decent man. She's clean _and_ rich."

"Can I just Avada her and Malfoy?"

"As I much as tempting as that sounds, I don't think we should do that. Think about Hermione and Isabella." Harry said.

"_He _should've thought about Hermione and his daughter before he did _that_. I hate Malfoy" Ron said, sighing.

"We always hate Malfoy. Even in the tiniest bit. He always screws everything up! He's so blind he can't see the people that are good for him."

"Uncle Ron! Did you see me?" Isabella exclaimed excitedly as she hop down the broomstick.

"Yeah, you were so good flying!" Trying his best to sound happy 'I wish this kid is mine. That git doesn't deserve her and Hermione' he thought as he smiled at Isabella. "I think your mom is done walking in circles now, you can go there and tell her _I _thought you how to fly." he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She giggled. "Okay Uncle Ron, but I should warn you, Mama will be upset." She hugged him and whispered, "I wish my dad was like you"

* * *

"Mother!" He is so screwed right now "MOTHER!"

"Dear Draco, I can hear you from the library, no need to shout its unethical." said Narcissa.

"What did you do mother?" his face was so red from what happened.

"What did I do what?" she asked innocently. Well really, what did she do?

"Don't play dumb mother. I know you did it!"

"I am your mother Draco you can't talk to me like that. And besides, I don't know what you're talking about." She said, crossing her arms. Now she's pissed.

"You don't know about Felicity Crow?" he asked _calmly._

"Yes I know about her, she's your fiancée isn't she?"

"How did that happened mother? I'm in love with someone! I don't even know that Felicity girl"

"You should have told me _that _earlier so I could stop looking for eligible females for you. Felicity is good for you, good for our family. She's a pureblood, she's decent, pretty, and smart. What more can you ask for?" Honestly, she can't see the problem with that.

"What about love mother? I don't love her. I love someone else, and I have a daughter with her."

"A grandchild?" Her eyes lit up. She always wanted a girl, but ever since Draco came, Lucius didn't see the reason for having another child. He already got his heir.

"Yes mother, you have a grandchild. A girl grandchild-"

"Who is this girl?"

"I don't think you should know yet mother," Draco said.

"I _need _to know so I can fix _my _mess." She said determined to know whose Draco is in love with.

"Hermione Granger."

"Granger? Potter's friend? The _mud_-muggle?" She almost said mudblood, Merlin knows what her son would do to her if he heard her say that.

"Yes. Her. I love her mother and our daughter Isabella-"

'Isabella?' she thought, 'I always liked the name Isabella...'

"-I just got her trust, and we were supposed to talk to our daughter, about me. But now..." He sighed. "I just wish the news isn't out yet. I ruined it."

'I guess I can work with a muggle daughter-in-law' she thought. "Where are they?"

"They're staying at the Weasley's. Why?"

"I'm going to fix the mess that I started," she said, accio-ing her cloak.

"You don't have to do that mother; I'll take care of it."

"No I have to do something. I kind of, told everyone about your engagement party tomorrow, in the Daily Prophet"

"Oh mother. Ruined I tell you. I'm ruined!"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything just the plot and the characters that are not included in the book.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

_'My son has a little girl'_

Narcissa smiled as she made her way up to her bedroom. She easily could've just popped out to see them but she decided she'd rather walk. She liked walking; it gave her time to contemplate.

"And he's in love with a muggle", she said as stopped at Lucius Malfoy's painting.

"I always knew he was nothing like you Lucius", she said to the painting.

"What are you talking about Narcissa?" asked Lucius.

"Your son… is in love." She simply said.

"PATHETIC!" Lucius scowled at her.

"Oh darling, it gets better. He's in love with a muggle-born."

"In love? With a filthy mudblood! What the hell has your son been doing with his life?"

"And the good part is, the muggle, is none other than the Hermione Granger. And they have a child, a little baby girl." Narcissa said smirking at him, "I wonder how smart that little girl is."

She was really enjoying Lucius' reaction. If he could jump out of that painting, he would have had a right swipe at her. "I'm glad you're dead dear. It was nice talking to you, but I have some rather pressing matters to attend."

"You BITCH!" Lucius shouted at her.

She flicked her wand, muting Lucius. "Ah, silence. Much, _much _better," she said smiling to herself whilst she apparated to the front gate of the Weasley's garden.

Their house was nothing like her mansion. The Weasley's house was so warm and alive, full of love and very welcoming. Unlike hers, each wall reminding her of dark memories, holding its own story filled with the essence of malevolence. She opened the gate and saw a little girl sitting by a tree.

She walked up to her and claimed with a broad smile "Hello dear".

The little girl looked up to her. Her blue eyes shining right into her core.

"Hello little lady" she said again, but Isabella didn't respond. "Can't you talk?" Narcissa asked.

The small, blue eyed girl sighed, almost drifting into a dreamlike state, "My mama told me not to talk to strangers." Her petite little features scrunching up to give an expression to show to her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Narcissa couldn't help but chuckle at the cuteness in front of her. "Oh of course, how very silly of me. My dearest apologies, by any chance dear, are you Isabella Granger?"

"Yes. How did you know my name?" Isabella asked her eyes attentive with curiousness.

"My name is Narcissa _Malfoy_. I'm-"

"Oh!" she said, her face lighting up. "Are you Mr. Draco's mama?" she asked, beaming at her.

_'Mr. Draco?' _she thought as she raised her eyebrow. "Yes I'm his... mama" she said as she smiled back at her.

"You're so pretty!"

"And so are you, sunshine"

She giggled. "Thank you, do you want to meet my mama? You see, she's very pretty too."

Narcissa nodded, letting Isabella take her hand as she lead her inside the Weasley's house.

* * *

Narcissa was amazed; the Weasley's house was much more beautiful from the inside. Their fireplace was alright even though hers was much bigger and much fancier the thing that caught her eye the most was the moving pictures of the Weasley Family. Bill Weasley waved at her, standing at the front of the Gringott's Wizarding Bank in Egypt; Charlie Weasley, the second child, rode at the back of 'Norberta' and Percy stood looking right at her with his foreboding serious expression.

George mouthing 'holey' in front of their joke shop in Diagon Alley, he still missed Fred dearly. He really had a hard time coping with Fred's death, but he's still doing his very best. And then there was Ron, crossing his arms as if he had achieved the greatest thing in the world- some things would never change. Narcissa was really starting to envy the house more and more; she even looked at Harry and Ginny's picture, the two of them hand in hand, looking like they were filled to the brim with the purest happiness and love. Then right at the end stood the owners of this joyous building, Molly and Arthur's picture, both looking at each other smiling as if they had everything in the world. _Now _she was jealous, she and Lucius never had a picture like _that._

"Redheads" she mumbled.

"Narcissa!"

Turning around, she saw Mrs. Weasley, her hands extended expecting a hug from her.

_'Seriously?' _she thought. _'Oh what the hell'_

She went over to Molly with the intent of giving her a hug. But she was in for a surprise when the hug not only crushed all her bones, making her become paralysed, but it was filled with unaltered warmth.

"Dear, dear, how are you?" asked Molly.

_'Are we friends? Did I miss something?' _Narcissa was really getting paranoid by Mrs. Weasley's hospitality. They weren't really the best of friends, so to speak.

"I'm uhm… I'm good?"

"Good, that's good. So, what are you doing here? It's not every day a Malfoy comes for a visit to our house. Actually, Draco, where is he? Hermione is expecting him."

"Oh, Draco's been here?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Has Isabella met him?"

"Yes, actually she has. She was asking about him this morning. So why are you here again?", Mrs. Weasley asked whilst handing her a cup of tea.

"I need to talk to Ms. Granger, is she here?" Narcissa asked, looking around the room.

"Oh Hermione, she's here. She's upstairs dear." said Mrs. Weasley as she smiled at her.

"Do you mind if I go upstairs? Or should someone call for her? A house elf maybe?"

"We don't have a house elf here Narcissa. But I can call her for you."

"Oh no, no, I can just get her myself. Do you mind if I go upstairs?"

"No, no. Her room is on the first door on the left."

* * *

Hermione was sitting by the window, looking out on the beautiful lake, wondering where the _hell _Malfoy was. He was supposed to have been at the Weasley's hours ago.

"I hate you so much right now Malfoy"

"Hermione!"

She turned around, and just right on time, well maybe a wee bit late, there stood Malfoy.

"Don't Hermione me! Where have you been? Don't you know that I have been hiding from my daughter for hours!"

"Relax 'Mione"

"Don't 'Mione me! Explain NOW! I'm really pissed at you Malfoy"

"Fine… I just had some 'business' to take care of. I'm sorry that I was late. Hey, at least I'm here now right", he said, giving her that irresistible boyish smile of his; the one which makes any girls' insides turn to jelly.

"Stop smiling Malfoy, move your butt, we have to talk to Isabella right now. It's now or never."

Just when they were about to get out of the room, Pigwidgeon came flying down through the window. In his beak, the Daily Prophet rested, slightly crumpled by the wind. Yet still the front page of the paper remained intact, showing Malfoy's hand over a girl's shoulder and the word's '_Officially engaged to Felicity Crow' _printed so bold it would have caught the attention of someone from a mile away. Something that Hermione's hawk- like eyes could not miss.

"What is this?" asked Hermione taking the Daily Prophet from Pigwidgeon. "Malfoy? You're getting married?"

"No, it's not like that. It's just a big misunderstanding, Hermione. I can explain everything."

"Oh yeah? Explain the smiling part", she said, raising her eyebrows at him. "Is this the 'business' you need to take care of? Malfoy, start explaining. Right now!"

"I….Hermione, it's not what you think. It's just a _big _misunderstanding. You have to believe me!"

"This," she said, pointing to the two of them, "_This_ is a big misunderstanding. I shouldn't have believed you. You never change, you never will."

"Ms. Granger, you have to believe my son. He has nothing to do with it", Narcissa claimed after just entering the room.

"Oh, you brought your mother? Really Malfoy, really? I can't believe this", Hermione said, throwing her hands in the air, the newspaper falling limply to the floor.

"Please Ms. Granger, if you just give us time. We can explain _everything", _Narcissa pleaded.

"I gave you time Draco, but I just can't do this anymore. Please leave. And don't ever talk to me or my daughter again. Let's just pretend this never happened." Tears were starting to fall from her eyes, she fought really hard to stop them. She didn't want the Malfoys to see her weak. She needed to be strong for her daughter, at the very least for herself.

"Don't do this to me Hermione, we can fix this. I know we can, just give me another chance. Please", Draco pleaded. This wasn't his plan. They were supposed to be together, all three of them, like the family he's always dreamt of having.

"Leave. Just… leave. It was nice seeing you again, Malfoy."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything just the plot and the characters that are not included in the book.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

As soon as Draco and Narcissa left, Hermione's knees buckled unable to hold her weight. She used all her will power to stagger to the bed and for a moment, even just for a tiny moment wished that the past few moments had never occurred.

_'My life is a mess'_ she said sighed, her eyes squeezed shut to hold back the flood.

Soon after Isabella bounded in, arm outstretched with a flower in her hand. She somehow sensed that something was wrong.

"Mama? Are you okay?" she asked, her bright eyes worried and curious to see what had happened to her mother.

"No sweetheart, nothing's wrong", Hermione replied trying to convince Isabella, but moreover to herself. "I think it's time for us to go back home poppet" she said squeezing the little hand between her own, letting a lonesome tear escape from her eye and slide down her stony cheek.

"Yes mama", whispered a quiet Isabella, after all no girl liked to see her mother this distressed.

The next morning, Hermione and Isabella left the Weasley's house. There was nothing else to say, Hermione had no words and knew she didn't need them as the Weasley's, _her_ family knew her just too well for that.

"Promise that you'll write to us… please 'mione", Ron claimed whilst gripping her tightly.

Hermione nodded, peeling herself from him "I'll miss you too" and turned to her audience, addressing each one, "all of you".

"We'll visit on holidays. Take care of yourself and Isabella", Harry stuttered. How he wished he could stop them, but it wasn't his choice to make.

She took a last look at her second family, she didn't want to leave, but she needed to. She smiled at them broadly whilst her heart slowly withered away. She took Isabella's petite hand and apparated with an echoing 'crack'.

Once outside her mother's home she released her daughter's hand to open the door with her key. The girls made their way inside but were met with total silence. Her mother was not there.

'She must be at the church'

"Isabella, are you alright?" she enquired.

"I'm okay, just sad that I didn't said good bye Mr. Draco and Ms. Pansy… Can I go to my room now mama?" she asked, sadness etched on her angelic face.

"Go on puppet"

A few hours later the stillness was broken by Hermione's mother's return who was surprised to see her daughter slouched over the kitchen counter, a bottle of best wine limply hanging between her fingers.

"Don't ask mother, just let me be", the distraught woman replied.

Her mother stared at her, concerned, but respected her wishes and left her to wallow in her misery- waiting for the right time to approach her daughter, much preferably in a sober manner.

* * *

Days passed and all Hermione's mother could see were her two distraught, lonely girls. Isabella was really missing the Weasley's, the girl stayed locked in her room, playing all by herself as if in her own imaginary world. Hermione like her daughter chose not to talk, but her mother saw right through her clearly seeing that she was deeply distressed over something. She didn't know that her mother can hear her cry at night and she couldn't do anything to help her because she refused to communicate with her. But her mother would have none of it anymore, deciding enough was enough she took matters into her own hands.

"Oh good! Your home, come here and sit", She claimed, patting on the seat next to her.

"Mother I'm not in the mood," Hermione said, tired from work.

"When is the time then? I'm tired of seeing my granddaughter and my daughter in this kind of state, you're both here but I feel like I'm living all by myself. You're either sleeping or at work! And Isabella, it's like happiness has been sucked from her, I haven't heard her laugh once since you guys came back!"

_'I know that mother!'_ Hermione screamed in her head, she wouldn't talk about that now, no wouldn't talk about _that_ now. Hermione refused to cry anymore, she was tired of it and any form of confrontation would only lead to her break down. "Please mom..."

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! SIT HERE RIGHT NOW OR HELP ME LORD I WILL DRAG YOU TO THIS CHAIR AND TIE YOU DOWN!"

"Mom…" Hermione pleaded.

"NOW!"

She sighed; there was no point in avoiding now. When her mother wanted to talk, she wanted to talk and with that look of determination on her face she knew it was a battle she had no chance of winning.

She wants the whole story. _Fine. _"I saw Isabella's father"

"And?" Her mother said, raising her eyebrow.

"And we talked, and we got back together. But that scumbag, once again, lied to me. He lied to me AGAIN!" Hermione said, slamming her hands on the table. "I felt so stupid mom, there I was, believing in him again… loving him again. When I saw him at the wedding, that gorgeous face, those caring blue eyes, I knew then that I still love him. And when we kissed, it all came flooding back. Again, I used my heart, and look where it got me".

She looked at her mother, who remained as silent as she continued, "I wanted us to be a family, and so did he. The day before we came back we were going to tell Isabella the truth, but then…I saw the news."

"The news?" her mother said.

"I saw him, laughing, smiling and his arms draped over some girl! It was in the headlines, mom! He's getting married. He kisses me and promises me things and then he's already getting married to someone else! How am I supposed to trust him again mom, how am I supposed to trust myself again?" she finished, tears starting to leak down her cheeks.

Her mother went over to her side and hugged her.

"Did he explain himself to you?" she enquired, whilst rubbing consoling circles on her back.

"He was going to, but then he brought his mother with him. So I just told him to go and not see us again. You know how I feel about the _Malfoy_ mother hen."

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy is Isabella's father?" she said surprised. She never even considered him to be her granddaughter's father.

Her mother was so eager to hear the whole story that they didn't even see a surprised pair of eyes staring at the pair with absolute astonishment. They also failed to see her run to the door and race out the entrance as if her feet were on fire.

* * *

Pansy rushed over to the Weasley's house, a gift for Isabella (her own little witch wardrobe) clutched in her hand.

"Oi Weasley! Where's Isabella? I have to give her something?" Pansy asked Ron after spotting him at the door.

"She's not here."

"Then where is she?"

"They left", he said sighing.

"They? Who?" Pansy was already getting irritated at Ron. Couldn't he just get to the point, it's not like she had all the time in the world.

"Hermione and Isabella. They left, four days ago."

"Oh. I'll just come back when they get back", she stated, already at the door. "Can you send me an owl me when they're here?"

"I don't think they'll ever be back. You should ask Malfoy what happened. Don't ask me why, I'm pretty sure your friend already knows the reason", Ron sneered out.

She nodded. She had a feeling that she already knew what he was talking about. She would have to kick some sense into Malfoy's thick egoistic head.

"I should- HERMIONE! What are you doing here?" Pansy claimed.

Ron hurried to the door and found a distraught Hermione, and her mother standing breathlessly beside her.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked.

"Ron, help me. Isabella, she's, she's missing! I don't know where else she'd go!" she said as she buried her face into Ron's neck, breaking out into sobs which wracked her whole body.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything just the plot and the characters that are not included in the book.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

Malfoy was at an important meeting when Pansy barged into his building. She stumbled into the front desk when she asked for him. "Where is Malfoy?" she demanded.

"He's in a meeting Miss Parkinson, I'm sorry but I can't let you in his office." She said "It was his orders, and he specifically said _no_ exceptions".

"Do you know me?" Pansy screeched at the secretary.

"Yes mam, but please. It's Mister Malfoy's orders. If I let you in, he'll fire me. Please Miss Parkinson, I need this job" the blond secretary pleaded.

Pansy looked at the girl, _'I hate being good'_ she thought. "Damn it, fine! Just tell him, make sure you tell him or you'll have to answer to me. Got it?"

"Yes mam."

"You tell him, that he _needs_ to come and see me at the Weasley's place. It's important. Really, really, _really_ important"

* * *

Isabella was walking down to the park near their house, clutching Mr Snuggles tightly. The teddy bear her mother gave her on her birthday felt like home to her and she knew she would never let it go. She sat on the swing, her beautiful eyes pouring with tears. For a four year old she really is something, she thinks too much for her age. After all her parents are geniuses, what would you expect?

She couldn't believe that her mother lied to her; she didn't know what to feel about Malfoy being her dad. Since she was kid she just wanted to be like her classmates; she wanted to have a dad, someone to kiss her at night, someone to tell her that there's no ghost in her closet, and other stuff dads do that her uncles didn't- she just wants her dad. What hurts her the most was that her mommy lied to her about it, knowing that her dad is Malfoy. She just didn't know what to feel.

She never thought her mom would do this to her. She was her role model. She looked up to her, she was her hero.

"Hey there little girl… are you crying?" A tall slender blonde girl asked her. "Are you lost?"

She shook her head, "No"

"Then why are you crying? Can you tell me?" the blonde girl said, brushing Isabella's hair.

"I don't want to tell you, mommy said not to talk to strangers you know"

"Oh alright, you know you look just like my daughter. She's pretty and smart just like you."

"Where is she?"

"She's not with me anymore. She's in heaven." the blonde whispered as she sat on the other swing.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Isabella said, "My dad _used _to be in heaven"

"What do you mean?" the blonde girl asked, confused.

"Nothing"

"Oh. Well, what's your name?"

"Isabella."

"It's a very beautiful name." Isabella just smiled at her. "Well, Isabella, it's very nice to meet you." She said, shaking hands with her, as if they're adults.

"My name is Felicity, Felicity Crow." That was the last thing Isabella herd before her world faded into black.

After two minutes…

"Are you my mommy?" asked Isabella, feeling woozy.

"Yes darling, _I'm _your mommy" said Felicity as she hugged her 'daughter'

"Let's go home, I don't feel so good."

"Don't worry baby, _mommy_ will take good care of you." She said smirking evilly as she took Isabella's hand and apparated away.

* * *

"Who would do this kind of thing to Hermione?" Molly cried, rapidly pacing up and down the foyer.

"They don't have enemies; maybe it's that git, Malfoy. He wanted Isabella all for himself!" said George.

"Shut up _other_ twin! You don't know what you're talking about! Malfoy would never do that to Hermione, and besides he doesn't even know that Isabella's missing yet", Pansy said, crossing her arms over her chest, eyeing George.

They were all waiting for any news. When they heard a 'pop' in the garden, they hurriedly ran hoping it was Ron but instead they were greeted with non-other than tuft of blonde hair- Malfoy.

"_Great_! It's _just_ Malfoy! What a disappointment!" said George, throwing his hands on the air.

He chose to ignore that "Pansy? What's going on here? This better be important, I have tons of papers to do in the office. I don't need this right now."

"Don't freak out alright?"

"I don't _freak_ out Pansy. What is it?"

"Are you calm? Do you want some water first? To calm your nerves?" she nervously smiled at Malfoy.

"SPIT IT OUT PARKINSON! I don't have all day! I still have papers to-"

"FINE! FINE! Isabella's missing"

"What?" Malfoy asked coolly.

"I said Isabella's missing."

"For how long?" he asked.

"Since this afternoon, Ron and Hermione went looking for her."

"And you didn't bother to tell me Pansy?"

"I went to your office as soon as I heard about the news. But _you _were in a meeting, and _you _didn't want to let anyone in." she said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Where's Potter?" He asked

"He's on vacation with Ginny; they don't know what happened to Isabella."

He didn't ask for anything else, he just apparated back to his office.

* * *

"Where does it hurt my little angel?" Felicity said, holding Isabella in her lap.

"My head mommy, it hurts. It hurts really _badly_"

"Don't worry darling, it's just headache. It'll be over soon." She said, smiling down at her. "Let's just watch some telly to get your mind off of it."

She turned on the TV, the news was on. '- _If you have seen this girl-_' the news flashed a picture of Isabella smiling. '-_Her name is Isabella Granger, daughter of one of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger. If you see this little girl, just contact Mr. Draco Malfoy immediately, there is a generous amount waiting for you. And now, let's go over to Sports, Jim?_-'

"You look a bit like that girl, don't you think so _Joanna_?" Felicity said, brushing Isabella's blonde hair.

"Yes mommy, but that can't be me. I mean, I have blonde hair, and her hair is brown. And _you're_ my mommy right? Not some woman named Hermione."

"That's right honey, _I'm_ your mommy."

* * *

"Draco!" Her mother shouted.

"I'm just right here mother, stop shouting." He said, calmly.

"Why did the news just showed the picture of my granddaughter?"

"She's missing."

"Why? Doesn't Hermione take good care of her?"

"I don't know mother, I was in a meeting-"

"DRACO MALFOY!" Her face was red from all the shouting. "You were in a meeting when your daughter was missing? What kind of father are you! I didn't raise you like that!"

"Mother, shut it. I didn't know she was missing when we started the meeting, if I had known I would immediately go over to Hermione and help her. I just heard about the news earlier, from Pansy."

"From Pansy?"

"Apparently, she was at the Weasley's house when Hermione came over there and asked for Weasley's help because our daughter was missing." He explained to her.

"Pansy has been spending an awful lot of time with Weasley, maybe she likes him."

"That's the lease of my concern mother."

"Of course, of course" She said getting back to reality. "Now what have you done so far?"

"Nothing, just put her picture in the news,-"

"Draco, you should've called an investigator! Let me call Bradley, the _finest_ investigator both in the Wizarding and Muggle World. We'll find my granddaughter in no time!"

* * *

"Oh god Ron, how can I let this happen? I'm the responsible one, how can I lose my own daughter?" Hermione said, burying her face in her hands. She feels so stupid, so irresponsible.

"Don't worry Hermione. We'll find her." He said, patting her on the back. "What were you doing before Isabella went missing?"

"When we got home, my mom and I talked about what happened, and I told her who Isabella's father was. And then I took a shower and then I thought I'd check her in her room because she was sad about leaving, I thought I might cheer her up. But when I checked she wasn't there! We searched for the whole house and we couldn't find her. So I immediately went over to your place, that's it."

"Are you sure that Isabella was still at home when you took your shower?" He asked, making sure.

"Yes. I put her upstairs before my mom and I had the 'talk'"

"Okay. The day isn't over yet, maybe she's just around her somewhere. Don't worry Hermione, we'll find her."

"This is all Malfoy's fault! If he didn't get engaged to that Crow girl, this wouldn't happen! We were supposed to tell Isabella about him. I gave him a second chance, and this is how he repays me! I hate him!"

"Welcome to the club." Ron whispers. "Did you check the places you used to go. Maybe she's there; you did say she was sad about leaving."

"Oh my God. I didn't think of that! Let's go to the park!"

They went to the park hear their house to search for Isabella. Hermione saw Isabella's teddy bear lying on the ground. "Mr Snuggles?"

"Excuse me?" Ron said.

Her heart fell. "It's Mr Snuggles! Her Teddy bear, she would _never_ leave without him" She clutched her daughter's teddy bear. "Ron, I think my daughter's been kidnapped."


	16. Chapter 16

The long awaited Chapter 16 :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Blaise you have to help me" said Malfoy, after Pansy told him the news Blaise was the first person he thought that could help him.

"Hold on Draco" Blaise said as he cleaned up his desk first. "Now that all my papers are out of the way, what seems to be the problem?"

"My daughter Isa—"

"Stop right there mate, was I just too tired or did the words daughter came out of your mouth?" He asked, _obviously _nobody told him anything.

Draco sighed. With all that has been happening, he forgot to tell his best friend that Hermione and him had a daughter. "Yes you heard it correctly. I have a daughter."

"Why? How?"

"Why? How? What kind of question is that Blaise? Seriously, do you want a demonstration or what? Can we just cut to the chase here?" Seriously

"That's not what I meant, I mean, who is the mother, when did this happen? Can you answer my questions first? Because obviously _someone _forgot to update me about the happenings in your life"

"Alright, alright, I have a daughter her name is Isabella Marie Gr—"

Just then Blaise's secretary opened the door obviously not seeing that Malfoy was there as her head was down looking at her clipboard "Mr. Zabini, I just want to remind you that your meeting is at three o'clock at the Diamond Palace. Oh Mr. Mafloy, I'm sorry I didn't know you were here, but Mr. Zabini, your meeting?"

"Cancel it Bianca, I have much more important matters to attend to."

"But sir,"

"No buts Bianca, cancel it."

"If you say so sir"

"Where were we? Yes, what kind of help do you need? What can I do to help? Buy her a gift? I don't know anything about children Draco." He said chuckling at his friend

"That's not it Blaise, she's missing, we have no idea where she could be. She's only four, I don't know what I'll do if something happen to her." Malfoy said; worried about his daughter, what if something happen to her, what if she got kidnapped by some Muggle, she better not because he will not think twice about Avada-ing the kidnapper.

"Well of course I can help you with that. I know someone who can help us search for her. Where did you last saw her?"

"I don't know she wasn't with me when she got lost. She's with Hermione"

"Know it all Granger? Why? Is she your baby sitter now?"

"No Blaise! She's the mother."

"Oh" was all Blaise could say. Never in a million years did he think about Know-it-all-Granger and his best friend being together. Never. It's absurd. Snapping out of his ridiculous mind, "Well, where did Granger last saw her?"

Draco knew that he had a lot of explaining to do with Blaise later, but right now he have to find his daughter first. "I don't know Granger and Isabella was back in the Muggle world when-" The look on his friend's face made him stop. "Why? Why do you have that look?"

"Well I'm really sorry Draco, but if she got lost in the Muggle world well I can't help. My people can only search for persons who got lost here in our world."

"What?"

"You see, my friend, my people, they have this map of the Wizarding World wherein he can see everyone, and I mean everyone who's staying here at our world. So whenever someone is lost, he can instantly look for that person by looking at the map. Just like that Marauder's Map that Professor Snape showed to us back at school."

Damn it. Damn it Merlin. Now how in the world can Draco find his little girl? "Shit. Thanks anyway, I have to go help Hermione find our baby girl."

"I'll go with you." Blaise offered, "The more people finding her, the better. Don't worry, we'll find her."

* * *

"Ron, I think my daughter has been kidnapped." Hermione said, her hand trembling as she holds Mister Snuggles.

"Hermione, let's not jump to conclusions. Let's check other places, there's a lot of places she could go." said Ron even though in the back of his mind, he knew what was really happening, he just didn't want to believe it. "Come on, let's check the hospitals. Maybe she was just dizzy and some nice lady took her there."

Hermione, still frozen on the ground tried her best to be strong and look for her daughter. "Yes, what was I thinking, it must've been that. Let's go, the nearest hospital is just around the corner." She said, hoping that once she enters the hospital her daughter will be there to jump in her arms. They were about to go to hospital when Malfoy and Blaise came.

"You! This is all your fault! We were fine! We were just fine and then you had to come! I knew coming back was a bad idea, this is all your fault Malfoy!" Hermione said, she knew it wasn't his fault, but she just had to vent on someone, she was just so frustrated.

"Come on Hermione, let's just go." Ron said, pulling back Hermione's arm. "I'm sorry Malfoy, she's just really worried."

"I understand Weasley. But please, let me help find my daughter-"

"Your daughter? Your daughter? You have the nerve to say that-"

"Granger this is not the time to fight, let's just find your daughter." Blaise said trying to cool up the mood.

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you."

"Stop it Hermione, were just here to help." Draco said

"No. You don't get to help, she's not your daughter, you are not her father, and you are never going to be her father-"

"Because you didn't give me the chance to be her father!" That was it, yes he loves this girl dearly, but her words are really hurtful especially when he's trying his best to be with them. "You didn't give me a chance; you didn't give us a chance. Now stop blaming me like it was my fault. Because I loved you back then Hermione and I still do. It wasn't me who run away, it was you. You walked out on me. We could've been happy but no, you were so stubborn that you chose to leave me without saying anything. All of this, it's your fault Granger."

_Slap! _"I had to leave Malfoy! Because if I didn't, you would've taken my daughter away from me, how dare you say that it's my fault when you were the one who said that I should abort my baby! This is not _my_ fault!"

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! We are not going to find her if we keep on fighting like this. Be mature, for Isabella, can you guys just please stop fighting for a moment and let's just go and find her. Please." Ron said as she and Hermione apparated to the hospital, leaving Draco speechless.

They both didn't see the figure on the window, smiling evilly at what she was seeing, if only they looked, if only.

* * *

Felicity saw what happened between Hermione and Draco, '_This is all your fault Malfoy you should've just stick to the plan. Now I have your daughter, the love of your life is furious at you. You have nothing.'_

"Mommy,"

"What do you want?"

"I'm scared, I can't sleep there are monsters in my closet" Isabella mumbled.

"Stop being such a baby and go to sleep!" shouted Felicity

Tears were flowing in Isabella's face. "But…"

This little girl is really getting on her nerves. "No buts! There are no monsters in your bed."

"Yes there is" Isabella pressed.

"Come here" Felicity grabbed Isabella's little hands and dragged her up to her bedroom. She opened the closet, "See? No monsters! Stop being a baby and sleep already! My head is hurting because of you!"

Isabella couldn't help but cry. She's confused as to why her mother is being this way she didn't want her to be mad she was just scared.

"Stop crying! Ugh!" Felicity threw her hands in the air. This is getting her nowhere; she left Isabella crying on the floor, "I need a drink."

Isabella climbed on her bed, couldn't do anything but hug her pillow and cry.

* * *

Hermione and Ron arrived at the hospital, hoping that Isabella was there, but still no luck.

"Ron, where is my daughter?"

"I don't know 'Mione." His hopes are slowly crumbling.

"I wish she's back in my arms Ron, I can't take this."

"I know Hermione, come on. Let's go home, you have to rest, tomorrow we'll find her again." Ron said, grabbing her arms.

"No. I'm not tired let's-"

"No Hermione, you're tired, we'll look for her again tomorrow." Hermione didn't have the energy to argue, he let Ron grab her hand and apparated back to her house. "I'll come back again tomorrow Hermione. Get some sleep first."

When Ron left her house, Draco hurriedly knocked on her door to make up for the things he said earlier. He didn't mean it, well yes he did, but it's really complicated. He was surprised when Hermione didn't answer the door, instead some older lady. "Is this Hermione Granger's house?" he asked.

"Yes, you are?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm her fr—"

"Malfoy, you're my grandchild's father aren't you?" She can't be mistaken, they have the same eyes.

"Yes, you are?"

"My apologies, I'm Hermione's mother, Emily." She said shaking hands with Draco.

"Oh, pleasure meeting you Emily, can I talk to Hermione?"

"No I'm sorry she's resting, she's really tired, you can come back tomorrow if you'd like." Emily said smiling at him they really have the same eyes.

"I'd rather not; I really need to talk to her. We kind of fought earlier and I'd like to fix this mess as early as possible. Please." He pleaded; he really wanted to talk to Hermione that night

"Well if you insist. She's upstairs, second door on the left."

"Thank You." He ran upstairs, slowly opening Hermione's door, she wasn't sleeping yet, instead she was staring at the ceiling tears flowing on her face. It broke his heart. "Hermione"

She wasn't even startled when she heard his voice. "What are you doing here?" she asked wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry" Draco said as he sat on her bed.

"I know, I'm sorry too, I'm just so tired of everything. Don't I deserve a happy and peaceful life?"

Draco couldn't bare in anymore, he hugged her, hoping that all there problems will fade away. "You deserve to be happy, you're the most beautiful, kindest person I know and no one deserves better than you."

"If that's so true, why is this happening to me?"

"This is just trials, to make you stronger. And I know that we can get through this, I left you once Hermione, and I will never do it again. I'm sorry about everything, I'm sorry that you had to love someone so stupid like me, but please know this, there is no engagement, there's no me and Felicity it was just a misunderstanding my mother made. Please forgive me Hermione. I can't bare to lose you and my daughter again, give us a chance to be a family."

"I'm tired Draco, let's just find my daughter first. I can't wait to hold her back in my arms."

* * *

The next morning Isabella woke up, still feeling a little upset, she slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she mumbled. "This is not my room, where is my mama?" she asked herself as she slowly stood up and surveyed her surroundings.

"Good Morning baby, you're up."

"Baby? Who are you miss?"

"Don't be silly Joanna, I'm your mom"

"Joanna? My name is Isabella. And you're not my mom!"

* * *

R&R! :D

xx


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Wow. Happy New Year! Glad the world didn't end. Hehe. How are you guys doing? I really appreciate it that even though it's been a long time since I've updated this story, some of you guys are still adding this to your story alerts and favoriting this and just all that stuff. Thank You so much! :D I appreciate it a looooot!. Here's Chapter 17, Oh wow, two more chapters and this will be complete. I don't if I'll be happy or sad :| Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Draco was pacing back and forth, creating a hole at the Weasley's living room trying to think of who would kidnap Isabella and what the motive is. Is this something they did to get back at him? They can't get back at Hermione she wasn't even "active" in the Wizarding World up until now. How he wished he have all the answers. He looked at Hermione sleeping on the couch, she looked so tired and so lonely without her daughter, how he love her so much that it hurts. He promise to himself that once he finds his daughter, he will leave them alone, it's not what he wants but maybe it's the right thing to do.

It's the safest thing to do.

He looked at Ron and Harry discussing in the kitchen, he's thankful for them because they're good people, they've been good to her daughter even if they know that Isabella is half his. He's glad they didn't't see her as an enemy and he's glad that they accepted her with open arms. And of course he wouldn't actually say _that_to them, but in his heart and his thoughts, he's thankful that Hermione have such wonderful friends. When he leaves Hermione and Isabella, he wouldn't worry, he knows that his family would be well taken care of.

A 'pop' took him out of his reverie. It was his mother.

Wait. _His_mother?! "Mother? What on earth are you doing here?"

His mother raised her eyebrow at him. "Are you on crack Draco? Of course my granddaughter is missing. I want to help."

"Of course what was I thinking mother."

"Sarcasm won't help. Now, what is the latest news? Do you have any leads?"

"No. We can't think of anyone who would have any motives against me or Hermione. They didn't even know I have a daughter."

"What made you think that the people who took your daughter are getting back at you?"

"Why else would they have revenge on Hermione? She just got back here. She didn't even publicly announce that she have a daughter, let alone tell everyone that Isabella is my daughter." He's having the worst headache right now. He wishes this would just end and everything can go back to normal. "Did you say something mother?"

"Felicity Crow…"

"What about Felicity Crow?" Said Hermione, they both looked at her; obviously she got woken up from Draco and Narcissa talking.

"Nothing dear, go back to sleep, it's nothing. I might be mistaken." Said Narcissa

"Don't 'dear' me. What is it about Draco's fiancée?"

"Do you really have to use that word Granger? She's not _my_fiancée."

"Oh so it's Granger now. Well. This is your entire fault Malfoy! We should've never come back here."

"Fine! It's my fault. I'm sorry. Don't worry once we find our—"

"She's _my_daughter Malfoy. She's not your daughter and she never will be." Hermione said calmly. She's tired from all the fight she just wants her daughter right now.

"Once we find _your_daughter, I'll be out of your hands. I won't bother you anymore, I'll pretend like I didn't exist. I won't be her father; I won't be anything to her, I won't be anything to you. No matter how hard it will be and no matter how much it will hurt, I'll be nothing. I'll move away and you'll never see me or even my shadow. I'll disappear from this world. If that's what you want, I'll do it. Just let me help you find Isabella and I'll be gone."

Hermione looked him in the eye. "Good. And don't forget to bring your mother with you."

Draco doesn't know how hard it is for her to tell him that. Deep in her heart she wanted to work out things with him, but she's so confuse and mad at him right now. The only thing she knows is that she wants Isabella in her arms and she wants to get away from the Wizarding World as far as possible.

"A little harsh Hermione don't you think?" Said Ron, apparently him and Harry were listening to their conversation the whole time since their discussion about who might kidnap Isabella is going nowhere.

"He deserves it Ron."

Harry couldn't believe that he's hearing all this from Hermione. "Okay, enough of that, Narcissa what did you say about Felicity Crow? We did a background check on her. She's clean."

"You all know that she's supposedly Draco's fiancée, but that was my fault Hermione. Draco didn't know anything about it or about her."

"I don't care whose fault it is—"

"Let her finish Hermione. We know you're tired and angry and scared but please just put it aside for now. We all want to find your daughter." Harry said sympathetically.

"I introduced Felicity to Draco back at the Manor a few weeks ago. Hoping that they can hit it off and get married and all that, I just wanted to help Draco. I know that he's sad and he's lonely and he's alone and as a mother it's hard for me to see that. I love my son even if you all see him as a bastard, he's my son and I love him. I introduced him to Felicity, she's part Veela did I mention that? And when they met I told Draco that I already arranged their marriage and surprisingly he agreed. I didn't know about Hermione and Isabella that time."

"She's part Veela? I agreed? The fuck mother. Why would you set me up with a half Veela. What is wrong with you? Are you sure you love me? Are you trying to kill me?"

" Don't be silly Draco of course I –"

"DON'T BE SILLY? LOOK WHAT YOU DID MOTHER! I WAS GOING TO HAVE A BEAUTIFUL FAMILY BUT YOU RUINED IT. YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO END UP ALONE. YEAH RIGHT, WITH WHAT'S HAPPENING RIGHT NOW. GOOD LUCK WITH THAT."

" I'm sorry Draco, I didn't know it will end up like this."

"CAN EVERYBODY JUST PLEASE JUST THE FUCK UP AND LET HER CONTINUE! Please, we all need a break here. Just please let her finish so we can finally end this." Ron said. It's not that he likes Draco's mother or respects her he just wanted to give the woman a break and let her finish her side of the story.

"After I found out that I have a granddaughter I immediately went to the Crow's residence and told Felicity and his father that the engagement is off because my son is happily in love with Granger and that they have a daughter and that Felicity and my son will never work out."

Draco looked at her mother, not knowing if he will hug her or scream at her. "And then what happened mother?"

"That's it. Felicity accepted that the engagement is off. I was surprised she didn't get mad or annoyed she just said "That's fine Mrs. Malfoy, I understand."

"Potter, did you check the Crow's properties?"

"Yeah we did. They have lands in Italy, Switzerland, Australia and London. They have a little cottage here in London. That's where Felicity's mother grew up."

"Get your wands ready, I think I know where my daughter is. You stay here mother you've done enough."

* * *

"Please send me back to my mama. I'm scared." Isabella said crying to Felicity.

"I will little girl, but now is not the right time." Felicity said smiling evilly as she stroked Isabella's hair.

"Please don't hurt me miss."

"Oh I won't, I just need you to behave can you do that? If you're behave enough I'll send you back to your mother. Now go take a nap."

"Yes I'll be good." Isabella pretending her best not to look like she's scared. She could hear Felicity saying some weird words and she figured that those are probably spells. "What are you saying miss?"

"Nothing. Go take a nap. I'll just go downstairs and prepare for dinner. You'll be good ok? Don't try to get out of this house, because if you do, I'll kill your mother and your father in front of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Isabella said as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Almost an hour has passed when Felicity went back upstairs to check on Isabella. "Hi baby you're up. How was your nap? Do you want me to bring your dinner upstairs or we should just go and eat it together in the kitchen?"

_"_My nap was good mama, let's go eat downstairs, I'm so hungry mama. My head hurts again" She said pouting at Felicity.

"Oh good baby, don't worry you just need to eat. Now come on let's go downstairs and have dinner." Felicity said smiling because her spell worked again.

They were about to reach downstairs when Felicity's door exploded and right there standing was Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ron pointing their wands at her.

"Give it up Crow!" Ron said pointing his wand at Felicity, itching to send her a curse.

"What are you doing?! Don't point your wands at me and _my_ daughter!"

"_Your_ daughter? Are you freaking mad? She's my daughter!" Hermione said screaming at her.

"What is she saying mom?" Isabella said hugging Felicity she looked confused and scared.

"No baby, I'm your mama. This is me Hermione, don't you remember me Isabella? What did you do to my daughter Felicity?!"

"No miss, my name is Joanna, I'm not Isabella you're not my mom." Isabella said pointing at Felicity. "She's my mom."

"Oh God Harry please do something." Hermione said, she can't do this, her own daughter don't even know her.

Harry said calmly. "All of you lower your wands."

"What the fuck is wrong with you Potter? Lower our wands? Are you crazy?"

"Just lower your wand Malfoy, trust me."

"If something happens to my daughter, I'll kill you."

" . .Malfoy. Now, hi there little girl, what's your name again?"

"My name is Joanna"

"No it's Isabella baby not Joanna" Hermione said she was already on her knees crying. She couldn't believe that this is all happening.

"Hermione please, let me handle this." Said Harry, assuring her that everything will be alright "Hi Joanna, I'm Harry, Harry Potter, nice to meet you." He said extending his arm.

"What are you doing Potter?" Felicity asked confused, they should be attacking her right now. Not exchanging greetings.

" I'm just being polite. There's no need to get anyone hurt, there's a child here if all of you are not aware."

"Can I shake his hand mommy?" Isabella asked Felicity.

"No. Stay here with me." Felicity said firmly.

"Oh come on Miss Crow, I just want to shake her hand, I won't do anything stupid. We will all lower our wands, do you want us to put them on the floor too? Fine. I'll put it down here." Harry said, he looked at the other three to follow his lead, they all looked confused and wondering where the hell he's going with this. "Trust me." He said and they threw their wands at the floor. "Now that's that. Hi Joanna, can I shake your hand? Your such a pretty girl, you look like my niece."

"Can I shake his hand mommy?" Isabella asked again.

"Fine. No funny business Potter."

Felicity let go of Isabella's hand and let her go all the way downstairs, believing that they won't do anything and believing that Isabella was still under her spell.

"MAMA!" Isabella shouted as she run to Hermione's arms.

"NOW!" Harry shouted as he grabbed his wand together with Malfoy and Ron as they attacked Felicity, she was too surprised at how Isabella acted it took her moments to react and fight back.

"Oh my god baby, don't ever do that to me." Hermione said crying as she hugged Isabella.

"You were under my spell you little bitch!"

"At first I was in your spell miss, but I don't know how I got out of it and realized that you were just fooling me. I was just pretending so I can get out of the room." Isabella said proudly.

"Felicity, I think you're forgetting that she's my daughter. My blood runs in her, and you know that the Malfoy's are known for being cunning and mischievous. My daughter just fooled you and you were too stupid to even notice it. It's really embarrassing for you. Good luck rotting in Azkaban."

* * *

**Phew! Next chapter: Goodbye to Draco Malfoy? Hmmm.. We'll see.**

**Read and Review! :D**


End file.
